


Eventually

by Cassie_Styles



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Asthma, Asthma Attacks, Boys In Love, Bullying, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Nerd Timmy, Smut, there will be angst, troublemaker Armie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Styles/pseuds/Cassie_Styles
Summary: Timmy is a nerd. And he suffers from asthma. Armie is a tattooed, pierced troublemaker with a bad reputation in town. They meet. Sparks fly.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 172
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It takes me long to write these days but you know, this story is there in my head and refuses to leave. I can’t promise a steady update but I’ll do my best. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you are all feeling ok with all the bullshit happening. 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day to my favourite couple in the world. And to all of you.
> 
> Much love

The phone buzzes, vibrating on the bed where Timothée has left it while he lies and dozes off for a while. He picks it up, already knowing who it is without needing to check the caller ID. It’s not like many people have his number. 

“Will” 

“Timo, are you coming or what?”

“Yeah, I just had something to eat, I’ll be there in 10”

“Cool. See ya”

Timothée gets up from his bed and stretches, stuffs his books in his backpack and leaves his room. “Mom! I’m going to Will’s!” he yells before reaching the end of the stairs.

His mom shouts back from the kitchen “ok honey, I’ll leave some dinner for you before I go to work”

He goes into the kitchen, engulfing his mother completely in a one arm hug, head resting on her shoulder. When had he grown so tall that he had to bend his neck in order to rest his head on his mother’s shoulder? 

“Say hello to Will from me. And do your homework first!”

“I will, mom. Bye”

Timothée grabs his bike, pedalling as fast as he can the roads of the town he knows so well. This is just another ordinary day, and he’s going to his best friend’s house to do some homework and more importantly, to play a game of Battlefront Star Wars on the PlayStation. Timothée doesn’t own any games console so he loves going over to Will’s to play. 

When he arrives at the house, he leaves the bike leaning against the porch and runs the steps to the front porch. Will’s mom opens the door “Hi Timmy, how are you? How was school? Will is upstairs in his room”

“All good Mrs. Hammer. Thanks”

He rushes upstairs, entering Will’s room without knocking. Will is already on the bed with his books and notes spread out, taking pretty much all the space.

“Timo. Let’s get this out of the way so we can focus on the game. We are going to smash them today!”

“I have no complains, man. Let’s do it”

Timmy met Will at school two years ago when he just had moved to the small coastal town after his mother, recently divorced, found a nurse job position in a private clinic which paid really well. It was a no brainer. But it had been a tough change for Timothée, even though they didn’t come from far; it was a completely new place, with new people, when Timothée was just 15. 

Timothée is a shy, sensitive boy, and also what other boys would like to call, a nerd. He is good at school, very smart, enjoys playing video games and is really bad talking to girls. Or boys for that matter. He suffers from asthma and carries his inhaler with him everywhere. At his nearly 18 years, he’s still a virgin. He has found in Will his equal and they had been inseparable ever since they met.

But it’s l still hard to keep going some days, when the bullies at school pick on him, push him around, call him names. It doesnt happen often but when it does... it sends Timmy into a black hole of depression for a week. He’s working hard on toughing up, but itsn’t easy.

“All done! Let’s gets this game started, baby!”

Timothée chuckles and roll his eyes at Will, jumping from the bed to sit down on the floor beside him, the game control in his hand.

“Oh wait, I’m thirsty. I’ll get a glass of water! Do you want one?” Timothée asks his friend.

“Nah I’m ok. C’mon hurry up!” 

Timmy gets up and runs downstairs. He’s at Will’s house so often, it feels like a second home to him. Will’s mom is probably out the back, in the garden.

He goes straight to the kitchen, grabbing a glass, filling it with tap water, drinking avidly from it. He turns away from the tap, facing the kitchen table and jumps up, frightened, his heart nearly escaping through his mouth. 

There is someone in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Someone he has never seen before: an older boy with shaved head, piercings, (is that a tattoo on his neck?); he looks imposing, dangerous even, wearing a sleeve-less top showing off his strong biceps. He also has the bluest eyes Timothée has ever seen in his life.

“Fuck! Geez, you frightened me” he says, bringing his hands to his heart.

The other boy doesn’t move and stares at him, looking him up and down with a smirk.

“I should be the one freaking out here. This is my house. Who are you?”

Timmy’s jaw drops at the sound of his voice. It goes though his body, reverberating everywhere. Timmy wants to flee. This guy is making him nervous.

“Uh- I- I’m Timothée, Will’s friend.”

The boy’s smirk becomes more pronounced. “Timothée” he repeats, slowly, trying the name out. He then huffs. “You are friends with that nerd? I guess that makes you nerd number 2” he says with disdain. His eyes are pinning him to where he’s standing and all Timothée wants to do is run. Who is he?

“Uh- ok- n- nice to meet you” he forces himself to move and runs upstairs, opening the door wide open, his breathing accelerated.

Will looks over at him with a frown. “You ok?”

Timmy feels his breathing becoming shallow as he reaches for the inhaler, puts it in his mouth and breaths in deeply. What the fuck had just happened?

“Yeah, I’m ok. Shouldn’t have ran upstairs. Who’s the boy in your kitchen?”

Will rolls his eyes. “Ugh. That’s my brother Armie. He’s back from boarding school. He was expelled. He’s an asshole. Just ignore him. He’s going to make my life hell”

“That’s Armie?” His voice comes in a high pitch, making Timmy instantly embarrassed. Will is thankfully already focusing on the game and doesn’t take note it. “Yeah. Why?”

“Uh, no reason. I just didn’t- think he would look like that” Timothée feels at a loss here, with no idea of what to say after that. Of course he had seen pictures of Will’s family in the walls, but there is only one with the four of them, and Armie is a child in it, Will just a baby. And over the two years Timmy has been living here, he had never met Armie because the boy was at boarding school and during the summer Timmy was in France.

“He looks like an asshole, that’s what he looks like. C’mon, let’s focus!” exclaims his friend, excited, looking at the screen.

Timothée, does as he’s told and forgets about Armie and the uncomfortable feeling immediately. 

———-

It’s only just about when he is leaving Will’s that on his way back from the bathroom, he passes a bedroom with the door left ajar. Music filters through the door and something makes him stop and look, seeing Armie reclined on his bed, staring vacantly, a sad look in his eyes. It’s so different to the threatening vibe he gave off earlier that it nearly seems like another person altogether. Suddenly, Armie is looking straight at him and Timothée bolts, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

———-

The Hammers are having dinner, Armie also seating at the table. He usually keeps quiet, hardly ever participating in the conversation. He is moving his food around with his fork, not feeling particularly hungry. Next thing he opens his mouth, and it takes him a moment to realise he has spoken out loud. “What kind of name is Timothée, anyway?”

He looks up to find his mother, father and brother staring at him as if he had two heads. God, he can’t do anything in this house, can he? 

“It’s French. His father is French and he spends all his summers over there. He is fully bilingual” Will explains, proud of his friend.

Armie smirks “so he’s a nerd like you”

“Armie!” Warns his mother and father in unison.

Will sighs and shakes his head, going back to his food. “If by nerd you mean he’s really smart, well, yeah you are right. Timothée is the smartest person I know”

“Pfft.” Its all Armie manages to say in reply. He is wondering why on earth is he thinking about his brother’s friend? 

————-

It’s a sunny Saturday afternoon and Timothée is meeting Will at a popular place among the youth in town. It’s a fast food place with an outdoors area for when the weather is nice. Spring is in full swing and the sun heats up enough that it’s nice to be outside. Will and Timothée find a free table, where they gulf down their burgers and fries, chatting away about school and the game, discussing tactics to hopefully win this time. They never seem to win, but that doesn’t stop them from trying.

Suddenly a girl sits down on the bench beside Timmy. “Hey Timothée”. He turns his head and finds Saoirse there, smiling at him. “Hey Saoirse” he says with a shy smile, before looking down towards his empty cardboard plate. Timothée is nervous with everyone, he always feels awkward, but for some reason, Saoirse seems to like him, even though he doesn’t really feel anything towards her. He has wondered before if there is something wrong with him because there is not one girl he is interested in. Thankfully, so far, Will has been the same, so he gets away with it. He’s aware that other boys his age only talk about sex and they feel pressured into it, and he is glad Will is not like that. 

“Hi Will” she smiles at Timmy’s friend. “Timmy, would you help me with maths? I’m really struggling and we have that big test coming up in two weeks.”

Timmy looks at her and can’t stop from blushing. He hates that he does that because people can think is for the wrong reason, like Saoirse right now. She has that look in her eyes that says “aw he’s blushing because of me, so cute”. And it couldn’t be further from the truth. He’s blushing because he is the center of someone’s attention and this makes him feel awkward.

“Um yeah, of course. We can meet up at the library, um- how about Wednesday?”

She smiles delighted and grabs onto his arm. “Great! Thanks Timmy, see you Wednesday”

He turns to wave at her and that’s when he spots Armie, sitting on another table with a group of friends and a girl on his lap. He’s looking at him with his trademark smirk. Timmy blushes even further, bringing a hand to his cheek, checking how warm it is.

“Saoirse likes you” announces Will, making slurping noises with the straw. Timmy huffs and hunches down on his bench, feeling Armie’s eyes burning a hole on him. Why is he staring at him like that? 

“Do you like her?” presses on Will.

“She seems nice, but I haven’t really thought about it, to be honest. I don’t mind helping her with the test”. He ventures another look at Armie and sighs with relief when he sees that the older boy has given up on the staring contest and is now focusing his attention on the girl on his lap. He is nuzzling her neck, and making her giggle. Timmy can’t stop from rolling his eyes.

“I’m going to get another malt shake. Do you want something?” Asks Timmy. 

“No, I’m fine, man”

Timmy gets up and goes into the restaurant to order another shake. He is there waiting for his turn when he suddenly feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Hello Timothée” He turns around and sees Armie standing right behind him. He’s wearing another sleeve less top and Timmy can see his tanned skin and the veins running through his arms.

Timmy clears his throat. “Hi” His heart beats wildly in his chest and his cheeks feel like burning. What the hell is wrong with him? 

“Having fun, Timothée?” 

Why does he keep repeating his name like that? It annoys him. 

“You don’t need to call me Timothée. You can call me Timmy” he says, giving him a side glance, when he clearly sees the tattoo on his neck. It looks like a pair of wings. He wonders about the meaning of it for a second, forgetting that he’s staring and Armie is now raising his eyebrows at Timmy’s boldness. When Timmy snaps out of it he blushes furiously, turning his eyes sharply away from Armie, but not before he sees the smirk of his lips. It makes him mad.

“Nah. I think I’ll stick with nerd number 2, since your are nerd’s boyfriend”

Timmy huffs, shaking his head. He’s so annoyed.

“Your girlfriend is really pretty” 

Timmy blushes even harder, glancing back at Armie with a frown. Has he been spying on him all the time? “She’s not my girlfriend. Just a friend” 

“Sure she is. Just don’t let your nerd side show up and you’ll get inside her knickers before you know it”

Timmy grabs his shake and turns around sharply. “Shut up” he breathes out as he passes Armie, hearing a chuckle behind him. He thinks Will is right. Armie is a complete asshole.

The whole incident unnerves him for some reason and his breathing gets agitated. He wished he had a more witty comeback for him but Timmy is so bad at it. He can’t even come up with a good insult. He’s such a loser.

“Hey man, you ok?” Will asks him when he gets to their table, frowning. After a long time being friends, Will has learned to identify the signs of an asthma attack, and he notices how Timmy’s chest is moving rapidly. “Yeah, I’m fine” he fishes for his inhaler once he places the drink on the table and brings it to his mouth, taking a big inhale and closing his eyes, letting it make effect. When he opens his eyes he finds Armie’s face again in the distance, looking at him, but this time there is no smirk. If Timmy didn’t think it was absolutely impossible, he would say Armie had a concerned expression. Timmy frowns and quickly looks away, sitting down and drinking his shake. 

“Why was Armie expelled?” he asks with what he hopes sounds like nonchalance. Will rolls his eyes at him.

“Drugs. I mean, can he be more cliche?”

“For taking drugs?”

“He was caught with a large amount of weed. I would say he was selling it on campus”

Timmy knows nothing about drugs and doesn’t want to know. They freak him out. “What was he doing in boarding school?”

“My parents decided to send him away to straight him off, to law school, but it hasn’t worked out as you can see. They really don’t know what to do with him. He’s always getting in trouble”

“He wants to be a lawyer?” Asks Timmy, incredulous. 

Will chuckles “Armie doesn’t want to be anything. Just hang around with girls, beat people up”

Timmy looks at him, wide-eyed “ he beats people up?” For some reason, even though Armie seemed menacing to him, couldn’t picture him being violent.

“Well, I have never seen him actually beating anyone up, but I’m sure he has”

Timmy thinks for a little bit about the way Armie had been with him and he is just baffled at the whole thing. Why does Armie even bother with him? “Your bother is weird” he says as he stirs to shake with the straw. 

“No shit, Sherlock”

When they finish, the make their way out walking in between tables still crammed with people, passing Armie’s table in the way. Timmy makes an effort to keep his head down, not making eye contact. Once he walks by them, he relaxes.

“Timmy”

He freezes on the spot, recognising the voice. What the fuck is this guy’s problem? Why can’t he leave him alone?” He turnes around, exasperated, ready to get slagged again. 

“What do you want?!” He exclaims, sick of him already.

“You just dropped this” Armie has his palm open and when Timmy looks down, he see his inhaler. “I guess you need it?” adds Armie, Timmy looking up then to Armie’s face, not seeing any smirk or indication that this is a trap and he’s going to laugh at him. Slowly, he takes the inhaler in his hand. For some reason his brain decides to highlight the fact that Armie’s hand its massive and it could probably wrap his whole neck with it. Ok, that’s the weirdest thought. Ever. 

“Thanks” Timmy says, watching enthralled, as a small smile breaks on Armie’s face. It’s the first time he sees him smile and wow. His eyes crinkle a little on the sides, his teeth are so white. His face looks honest and welcoming, so different to his usual expression of disdain.

“No problem. Later”

Armie turns around to head over to his friends while Timmy stands there, open mouthed. “Timo!” Will is calling him, looking at him with a “hurry the fuck up” expression. Timmy doesn’t think Will has seen what has just happened. He turns around and runs towards his friend, only looking once behind him, catching Armie looking away, but he knows he had been looking at him. Are those butterflies in his stomach?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments on the first chapter. Enjoy the quick post, benefit of being locked down.

Over the following few days, Timmy doesn’t see Armie. He goes to Will’s everyday after school, finding excuses to go down to the kitchen with the hope of seeing the other boy again with no luck, which gives him time to think about what’s going on in his head. Why does he want to see him again so bad if he can’t stand him? Timmy hates how he feels around Armie: small, inferior, insignificant, like a prey. He is used to his low self esteem and shyness but doesn’t understand how one person he barely knows can provoke so many feelings in him. 

He tries to find out more about Armie by asking Will questions from time to time. Will never really wants to spend time talking about his older brother so Timmy doesn’t learn anything new.

It’s a Sunday afternoon and he is back at Will’s house, preparing for a test. He goes down to the kitchen, only this time, he has completely forgotten about Armie, the worry about the test they have next day monopolising all his thoughts. When he steps into the kitchen, he sees him straight away, sitting at the table, head down, writing something on a paper. Timmy stops at the threshold and freezes. Armie looks up slowly, glances at him and goes back to his writing.

“Hi” Timmy waves at him vaguely. God, he feels so awkward. Armie lifts his head and nods, quickly going back to what he’s writing. Timmy’s skin prickle with energy. The silence is too heavy, he can’t stand it. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, hands in pockets. 

“Uh- um- I just wanted to thank you for the other day. For finding my inhaler” 

Armie shrugs, not lifting his face or stopping his scribbling.  
  


Timmy desists. This is stupid. Armie is just not going to have a nice chat with him. He turns around and gets some glasses and juice from the fridge to bring back to the room.

“Is it bad?” That deep voice, again, sending shivers through his spine.

Timmy turns around, frowning. “Sorry?”

Armie is now looking at him, curious. “Your asthma. Is it bad?”

Timmy bites his bottom lip, deep in thought. He’s so used to it that he never thinks about it. He has just learned to live with it. 

“Um- I don’t know. Yeah, I guess it’s bad. I mean, if I have an attack and I don’t have my inhaler, I could basically die”

“Do you get attacks often?”

“No, because I always have an inhaler with me, so I don’t let it escalate. But I get short of breath very easy, if I run or I get nervous or stressed out. If I don’t have my inhaler I might panic and make it really bad”

Why is he telling him all this? But why is Armie asking him? Armie looks at him for a bit and nods again. “You just have the whole nerd package don’t you?” He says, impassively, only to return his gaze back to his papers.

It’s like a slap on the face for Timmy. Why make conversation if that’s all he thinks of him? How typical... calling him a nerd... this guy is an idiot. Timmy feels his shyness turn to anger.

“Yeah and you are the typical bad boy who thinks he’s a big deal but in reality he has absolutely nothing to offer to anyone and needs to make people feel bad so they can feel slightly better about themselves. Such a cliche” He spits the words so fast, he’s out of breath when he finishes, turning around and leaving the kitchen quickly, in shock at what he has just said, expecting to hear some witty comeback but all he hears as he leaves is a soft “touché” 

He takes the stairs in a hurry, shaking his head, carrying the juice carton and glasses up to the room, already feeling his chest wheezing. What is it with this guy and his asthma?

  
———

It’s late in the evening when Timmy leaves Will’s house, rushing down the porch stairs and grabbing his bike.

“Will says you are super smart”

The voice makes him flinch, his body automatically hunching down. He looks to the side and there he is, Armie, sitting on an old bench at the front of the house, smoking a cigarette. There is a tone of mockery in his voice. There always is.

Timmy doesn’t really know what to say to that and doesn’t really want to hear Armie making fun of him anymore so he mounts on his bike and says nothing.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk to me.” Armie blows smoke and stares at him, waiting. Does he look hurt? That’s impossible. 

“I- uh- I don’t- is not- if you are going to call me names, I don’t really want to talk to you, no”

His cheeks blush furiously. He is not used to telling people what he thinks, he hates confrontation, but for some reason, Armie brings it out in him.

Armie smiles as he takes another drag of his cigarette.

“Je parle français” 

Timmy’s head snap up to look at him “do you speak French?” His voice comes in higher pitch that he expected, embarrassing him.

“un petit peu. J'apprends“

For the first time, Timmy smiles genuinely, his anger forgotten.

“Très bon. We can practice if you want, I speak French too”

Armie takes the last drag and flicks the butt away from him. “Maybe, nerd. Later” 

And he’s gone into the house, leaving Timmy once again dumbfounded, humiliated. His cheeks burn and he can’t believe his eyes sting with the threat of tears. He pedals his bike as fast as he can, putting distance between himself and Armie, swearing to himself never to speak to him ever again.

——

Armie starts working at the local supermarket. It’s too late in the year to enrol in any courses and he doesn’t know what he wants to do anyway. At least this gives him something to do and a little bit of money. 

The boarding school was a nightmare, but being back here in his hometown, where everyone knows him or think they know him, where everyone expects him to get into trouble all the time is even worse. He hated everyone at the boarding school. Preppy boys who thought they knew it all but knew jack shit. Just because their daddies threw money at them, they thought they were better than anyone else. Idiots. And then he goes and tries to save one of them by offering to stash their weed in his room, only to get caught and expelled. Maybe that’s what he had wanted to do all this time, to get expelled. 

And now, the whole town probably think he is a drugdealer. Just another lovely quality to add to his resume together with: troublemaker, irresponsible, violent... just what he needed.

This was such a small town. Everyone knew each other and everyone talked about everyone. Just because he got into a fight that he didn’t cause years ago and because he had a tattoo and piercings, people automatically think he is trouble.

That’s why when he saw Timothée, he felt immediately intrigued. Armie could see straight away he wasn’t from the town. The kid was shy and awkward but he had an aura of honesty he hadn’t seen before. He had felt intrigued, curious about this kid from the moment he saw him first, not really knowing why. 

The thing was that the interest had kept growing and he had found himself forcing encounters between them. But he hated the way the kid looked at him. He seemed afraid of him, so he probably have been already told how “dangerous” he was, and if Timmy was like most people, he would try to keep as far away from him as possible.

But Armie had seen through the initial fear the couple of times they had talked: he had seen curiosity in his eyes... the kid wanted to get to know him. He made conversation, even offered to practice French with him. That had made Armie nervous for some reason, so he had cut the conversation short. It had probably been because that day Timmy had been wearing a pink shirt with the widest neck, showing off his collarbone and Armie had been surprised to say the least at the sudden mental image of Timmy in his arms and him licking that collarbone, tracing a path with his tongue all the way to his ear. And he had internally freaked out. Because what the fuck was that about? There was something about that boy that attracted him physically. It didn’t shock him. Armie knew he was bi, even though he never had sexual encounters with men, bar an embarrassing drunk kiss with one of the preppy boys at boarding school. He didn’t remember much about how it felt. What he knew is that he had felt physically attracted to men before, as he also did to women. But Timmy? He tried to understand what was about Timmy that had him so intrigued, that made him drawn to him. He really didn’t know. But he had felt it the moment he saw him for the first time, in his kitchen, blushing, with his pale skin, cherry lips, beautiful freckles... 

Armie had been working at the supermarket for a week. Today is a slow day and he’s replenishing stock, opening boxes and placing the items on the shelves.

It’s early afternoon and there are not many customers annoying him. He’s actually thankful he’s inside with the air con since the days are warming up considerably.

He looks over along the aisle when he sees a figure out of the corner of his eye. He smiles to himself. It’s Timmy. The kid hasn’t seen him yet, eyeing up the shelves, obviously looking for something specific. He has a pink hoody on and he’s munching the end of the long sleeve while he taps his foot at the rhythm of the music he’s listening to on his headphones. He’s wearing shorts, his skinny, pale legs in display.

Armie smiles. He has been waiting to see Timmy again but the kid hadn’t been to his house again. Will said that they were way too busy with tests to hang out. He approaches him slowly. 

“Ça va?”

Timmy hears the voice over the low music and turns, taking the AirPod from his ear, as his face registers who he is. His soft expression hardens up, his lips forming a straight line. Armie finds it funny that the kid is so annoyed at him.

“Ça va” replies Timmy, looking back towards the shelves. He doesn’t seem to want to make conversation today.

“Can I help you with something?” Armie asks, a small smile on his lips. He can smell Timmy from where he’s standing. He smells nice... clean, sweet... For some reason he wishes he could get closer, find out if he smells the same in that spot under his chin, or behind his ear.

Timmy looks at him frowning “what?why would you-?”

“I work here” Armie makes a point of pointing the tag with his name on it. 

Timmy’s face morphs into shock. “Since when?” 

“First week. Loads of opportunity of progressing in here. It’s great.” He says, trying to be funny but failing. 

Timmy just looks at him, again not knowing what to say.

“So, you shopping?” Armie doesn’t want to leave him. He wants to chat with him.

“Yeah. I do the grocery shopping to help my mom. She works a lot and doesn’t have time” 

Armie stands there, suddenly aware of how tall Timmy is. How had he never realised before? Maybe because he had never stood this close to him before.

“Actually, I’m looking for something- for myself- maybe you can help me” adds Timmy with a frown, his finger tapping at his chin.

Armie nods, maybe too eagerly? He realises he really wants to help Timmy, he could hold his bag of groceries while the kid looks around for what he needs, because with those skinny arms, he wonders how he can carry all the weight. Armie could do that for him. He’s strong. That, he is. 

“I’m looking for lube. Do you guys have any?” 

Armie’s jaw drop, his heart racing. Did the nerd ask for lube? Timmy’s deadpan face is looking straight at him and Armie feels his own cheeks blush furiously. Timmy’s eyes soften, then a smirk appears on his lips and Armie thinks he has never seen anything hotter in his life. So it’s a joke. The nerd caught him distracted and Armie realises the shocked face he probably had for the last minute, his mouth opening and closing, no words coming out must have looked ridiculous and starts laughing at himself, Timmy joining him straight away, the more they laugh, the funnier the whole thing is, until they are both bent over in a fit of giggles.

“Armand! Get back to work! I don’t pay you to annoy customers”

It’s his supervisor, he’s such a dickhead, Armie can’t stand him already. Armie stops laughing,suddenly looking deeply embarrassed.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to annoy you” he turns around quickly, but he hears Timmy’s shy voice behind him. 

“You didn’t annoy me”

Armie is sitting at the cash desk and Timmy makes sure he chooses his line. Armie scans all the items quickly, Timmy putting them in his bag as they exchange quick glances at each other. 

“You forgot the lube” Armie says in a low voice as he places the last item in his bag, with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Well, you never showed me where they were” Timmy answers, smiling back.

“Next time. Just tell me if you have any preference so I can make sure we have it in stock”

Timmy smiles, dropping his eyes to the bag. “Peach flavoured” he says as he stares right back into Armie’s eyes.

Armie laughs out loud “note taken” 

Timmy leaves the supermarket and he feels as if he was flying. He can’t believe what just had happened. Had they been flirting? Had he been flirting with Armie Hammer? And more importantly, did he want to flirt with him? With a boy? If the butterflies in his stomach are anything to go by, then yeah, he wanted that to be flirting. Wow. Ok. There is so much to process here, but nothing can take the idiotic smile off his face. 

———

Armie is not much better than Timmy. As he finishes his shift and heads home, he can’t stop thinking about the kid, his teasing and the way he smelled. Armie can still remember the smell and would like nothing more than to bite the skin in the crook of his neck. He goes home with a smile and ignores the texts from the girl he’s kinda seeing. He doesn’t want to be with her tonight. He wants to lie in bed, smoke weed and think about the kid. 

His mom calls him for dinner. On his way, he passes Will’s bedroom, overhearing his brother on the phone.

“But are you ok, though?”

.......

“Fuck Timmy, that sucks”

.....

“They are absolute assholes. I wish I could do something”

.....

“I know, I know.Ok. talk tomorrow. Bye”

Armie hurries away from the door before Will can see that he has been overhearing his conversation. He sits down at the table, his mind busy trying to figure what that conversation was about. Was Timmy ok?

Thankfully, his mother, unknowingly, comes to his rescue, asking Will the important questions.

“Who was that on the phone? I heard you talking”

“It was Timmy. He got bullied again”

“Aw God. That’s awful. I feel so bad for him”

Armie couldn’t help but butt in. “What happened?”

Will looks at him, surprised, considering answering or not. He ends up just shrugging. “He was pushed around on his way home. There is a bunch of idiots where he lives and from time to time, they take it out on him. It usually starts mild enough but it escalates”

“What do you mean it escalates?”

“They might start calling him names, but sometimes they take his inhaler away from him and he gets really agitated about that. “

“Fucking dickheads”

Armie says it with such hatred that Will and his mother stare at him, shocked.

“Where does he live?” He asks, as nonchalantly as he can.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious. I’m wondering where in the town those assholes live”

Will tells him, shrugging his shoulders again, going along with him.

Armie decides to have a look around the area one of the days, just out of curiosity.

Armie can’t stop thinking about Timmy, hoping to see him back at the supermarket . He couldn’t believe his eyes this morning when he found a peach flavoured bottle of lube in the storage room. He was going to have a lot of fun with that if Timmy came around. But he didn’t. And Armie kept thinking about what Will had said about him and the bullying.

So when his shift ended, he got into his car (he had been allowed to drive the cheap old car after fixing it himself) and drove around a little around Timmy’s area, not really expecting to see anything. But after driving for a while, smoke in hand, good tunes coming out from the stereo, he noticed a bunch of kids huddled up on the road. He slowed down, forcing his sight. There seemed to be someone on the ground, in the middle of the kids. He suddenly recognised the pink hoodie, his stomach dropping when his brain caught up with what he was seeing. It was Timmy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for cheering me up and telling me you want to know more about this story. I hope you are all safe and are staying indoors. ❤️

It was Timmy.  


Timmy on the ground, the boys surrounding him saying things to him and he was flinching. Armie could now clearly see Timmy, his arm covering his face in defence against the boys words. Rage took over Armie as he parked on the first free space he found across the road and got out, running towards the group.

“What the fuck is going on here”. His voice was loud and threatening.

The boys looked over to him, the majority running away immediately, while one of them stayed. “None of your business”, the boy spat back. 

“Leave him alone and get out of my face”

“Or?”

“Or you’ll be sorry, I swear”

Armie reached out into his back pocket to take out a small knife, showing it off menacingly, making the boy finally turn around and run for his life.

Armie smirked, putting the knife back in his pocket, finally focusing on Timmy. “Hey, you alright?”

Timmy was flustered, looking down as he gathered the stuff that had fallen off from his backpack. “Yeah. I’m fine. I don’t need your help”

Timmy was angry, flustered, still on the ground. This was the last straw on the shittiest day in a while. He didn’t need Armie making even more fun of him. Tears were threatening to spill at any moment and he bit his lip hard to stop them.

“Ok, ok” Armie put his hands in front of him.”I was just passing by. And I saw you. I had to stop”

“Why?” Timmy still didn’t face his eyes. His mind was a whirlwind and didn’t stop to think about how strange it was the Armie was just “passing by” his neighbourhood.

“Because you are my brother’s friend. If they hurt you, he would be upset”

Timmy lifted his eyes then, just for a second. Armie’s gaze was clear and he had an amicable smile on his face but Timmy was too embarrassed about Armie having witnessed such humiliation. 

“Yeah, ok, thanks. I can manage on my own now.”

Armie had seen it already. Timmy’s ankle looked swollen. He wasn’t going to say anything and let Timmy do as he wanted but he knew it would hurt. Timmy tried to get up then, falling back down on his ass, his face contorted in pain.

“Ooooooouuch, Fuckkkk” he closed his eyes, this time, tears finally making an appearance.

“I think you twisted your ankle, Timmy” Armie offered, empathetic. 

Timmy just sat there, defeated, rubbing his tears away with the back of his hand. “This is the worst day ever” he said tearfully.

“C’mon. I’ll help you. Just don’t put any weight on that foot or you will scream in pain. My car is there, I can bring you home”

Timmy looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and Armie felt sorry for the kid. He didn’t enjoy seeing him sad and in pain

Timmy thought for a moment, realising he didn’t have a choice so he accepted Armie’s hand, holding onto it as the older boy pulled him up into a standing position. Timmy lost his balance on the way up and ended half hugging Armie, otherwise he would have fallen again. Armie didn’t seem to mind and wrapped his arm around Timmy’s waist, while Timmy hooked his arm around Armie’s middle, hopping his way to the car. Being this close to Timmy, Armie was able to hear the whizzing of his chest. “Hey, you ok? You need your inhaler?” The whizzing was getting louder by the second. Timmy just nodded “in my backpack” he said, already breathless. They stopped on the side of the road and Armie fished around Timmy’s backpack for the inhaler. Once he got it, he handed it to timmy, watching the boy closely. Armie was worried. He hated seeing Timmy struggling for air. 

Timmy inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He took two doses and a few second later he opened his eyes. He looked exhausted. “I’m ok now. Thanks”

They reached the car where Armie opened the door for him, helping him seat in the passengers seat.

“Where to?” He asked once seated at the wheel.

“I’m only a couple of blocks away from my place. All straight and turn left and left again”

“Yessir”

Timmy was silent, still upset and kept rubbing his cheeks with his dirty hands, trails of dirt painting his face.

Armie wanted to ask about what had happened, wanted to know if this was something that took place often and why. But he knew better than to ask while Timmy was still upset, so he kept quiet. 

“This is me” announced Timmy. Armie pulled over by the house he had pointed at, turning the ignition off. “Is someone at your home now?”

Timmy was already turning in his seat, preparing himself to get out of the car hopping on one leg.

“No. My mum has a night shift today so she’s gone already.”

Next thing, Armie was getting out of the car, walking to the passenger side and opening the door, his hand extended for Timmy to take. Timmy looked up at him in shock. “What- I can manage on my own, Armie”

Armie just rolled his eyes. “I don’t doubt you can but to be honest, I wouldn’t mind having a look at that ankle. If you don’t act quick, it will be swollen like a ballon soon and you won’t be able to walk for days. I know how to make it better, I had my fair share of twisted ankles”

At that, Timmy didn’t answer, just sighed in resignation taking Armie’s hand to get out of the car, hopping his way to the main door. Once inside, Armie guided him to the sofa where he helped him sit down, taking his backpack off him.

“Ok. I need ice. And some paracetamol or something” Armie said.

“Ice in the freezer over there and paracetamol in the bathroom.”

Armie soon came back with several items. First, he made Timmy swallow the tablets with some water and then, made Timmy lye on the couch, the foot propped over a cushion, placing the bag of ice wrapped in a towel over his ankle. The packet of ice kept slipping off and falling over.

Armie shook his head “This is not gonna work”. Carefully, he lifted Timmy’s feet and sat down at the other end of the couch, placing the boy’s leg on his thigh. He then placed the ice on the ankle and held it there with his hand.

Timmy huffed. “So are you just going to stay here holding the packet of ice?”

“Just for a while. Let’s turn on the tv, where is the remote?” Said Armie, trying to make the situation as normal as possible. 

Timmy pointed over at the remote as he followed Armie with his eyes. This was the most bizarre evening in his life. Armie Hammer was in his house, on his couch, holding ice over his twisted ankle. 

The TV switched on, Armie surfing thought the channels until he found “Freaks and Geeks”

“I love this series”

“Me too”. Timmy smiled for the first time that day, relaxing a bit more into the couch, finally allowing the weight of his foot rest on Armie’s thigh.

“You would be Daniel Desario in this” Timmy said with a teasing smile after a good few minutes watching in silence.

“What? No fucking way! Why do you say that?” Armie looked at him with a grin.

Timmy smiled, staring at the screen. “Because he’s the cool one, the handsome one of the group” he blushed as he said it, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Is that so? Then if I’m Daniel, you are definitely Sam” Armie said, grinning.

“Why? Because he’s a nerd?” Timmy replies without being offended for once. 

“Well yeah” Armie shook his head as if he was stating the obvious. “He is also pretty cute”

Timmy rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks going on fire. Was Armie saying he was cute? His heart then sped up, overly conscious of the weight of Armie’s hand on his leg. Armie had managed to balance the ice on the leg and was now wrapping his hand around his toes. Wasn’t that- weird?

“Fuck off” Timmy giggled, just trying to make light of the situation. They both sat in silence watching the tv, laughing at the funny parts. After a little while, Armie looked over towards Timmy. The kid couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open, his eyelids heavy. He had dark bags under his eyes and Armie was shocked to see how tired he looks.

Timmy finally drifted off, Armie listening to his relaxed deep breathing, taking the chance to look closely at Timmy’s face. His freckles, nose and perfect shaped mouth, the moles on his neck, his long eyelashes. He was actually beautiful.

He spotted a folded blanket on the back of the couch and took it to cover Timmy with it, without moving too much or knocking the feet off his thigh.

Armie ended up staying a lot longer than expected, a lot longer that needed. He actually dozed off himself, his hand wrapped around Timmy’s toes, his head bent at an awkward angle, so much than when he woke up, his neck hurt. Checking his watch, he was shocked to see it was 2am. He had to get back home, and didn’t want to analyse the fact that he wanted to stay, he actually wanted to stay there with Timmy. It didn’t matter if his ass was sore from seating on the couch, or if his neck hurt from falling sleep in a weird angle. He just wanted to stay.

He got up slowly, carefully holding onto Timmy’s foot, placing it over a cushion, taking the wet cloth to the kitchen and switching the tv off. Before he finally left, he checked Timmy’s ankle again. The swelling had gone down a lot and he hoped it wouldn’t be sore for too long.

———-

“Honey, what are you doing here? Why are you not in your bed?”

Timmy woke up, eyes squinting in the light. He looked at his mom and then around him. He moved his feet and then remembered: the bullying, Armie helping him, his asthma attack, Armie taking care of him, staying on the couch. The feeling in his stomach is something new, unknown. Exciting. Remembering how Armie had helped him, had held him by the waist, making sure he was ok at all times. He grins in a dreamy way. He can’t wait to see Armie again.

Timmy hops on his foot for a few days, but he doesn’t really mind. His ankle reminds him of what happened. Of Armie, holding the ice over his ankle. He thinks and thinks about why would Armie bother so much with him. He said he wanted to help because he’s Will’s friend but it doesn’t really explain the other night. And Timmy had felt Armie’s eyes on him, looking at him with fondness.

He’s aware that Armie is present in his mind when he goes to sleep and when he wakes up. It’s not wise. Not wise to get attached to someone like him. There is no way Armie is insterested in him. It would make no sense.

Still, he can’t stop thinking about him and what’s worse, he has started making up stories in his head. Silly stories where they always end up kissing. 

It’s Timmy’s last week of school before holidays. It has been a tough few weeks with tests but that’s it, it’s over. It’s been two days since he saw Armie last at his home and he needs to see him again. Just to thank him for his help, he tells himself.

He goes to Will’s house one afternoon, and as he’s arriving on his bike, he sees Armie at the front, on the bench. But he’s not alone. A group of friends are there with him. Armie is sitting on the back on the bench, feet on the seat and the girl is slotted in between his thighs, talking on his ear and giggling. Timmy’s stomach drops at the sight, and he lowers his head as he gets closer. When he gets there he parks his bike, leaning it against the side of the house. He ventures a look over where the group is, finding Armie’s eyes on him. Timmy offers a small smile and a little wave, but Armie just looks away. Then he hears laughing, coming from a boy sitting beside Armie. “Why is that nerd waving at you?” The girl who is all over Armie turns then to look at him and giggles, covering her mouth, offering a pitying look. Armie is still looking away and Timmy feels his chest tightening with a mix of emotions, none of them good, so he hurriedly runs up the steps to get into the house, away from the group, away from Armie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a severe asthma attack in this chapter.
> 
> I don’t have asthma myself so I apologise for any inaccuracies I might have written.

Armie had been thinking about Timmy. A lot. He had been hoping to see him at the shop but the boy had not gone over. He had even been debating about going to see him at his house, you know, just to check his ankle, make sure it was healing well. But for some reason that seemed like too much. If he did, what did that mean? They weren’t friends. Timmy probably still thought of him as Will’s dumb and troublesome brother. 

What he didn’t expect was the way his heart jumped when he spotted Timmy cycling over to his house. The skinny thing was going fast and Armie was already reprimanding the boy in his head. “Slow down. Slow down”.The boy only pressed his brake at the last second with a screech making the bike skid on the back wheel. Armie nearly had to physically restrain himself from going over and giving out to him. Which made no sense at all. Since when had he become so protective of that kid? Only when Timmy looked over at him did Armie actually remembered that he had Kelly pretty much hanging off him. He hadn’t organised this little gathering. The gang had just gone over to his house because Armie hadn’t been out with them lately. Between the new job and... his mind been occupied by Timmy, he hand’t felt like hanging out with that crew. And as per Kelly... she was pretty but that was it. And today her giggles were irritating him to no end. She was just laughing at anything and everything and Armie was getting slightly sick of them all. So when he sees Timmy arrive, all he wants to do is go after the boy and ask him how he’s feeling. But when Timmy waves at him, Armie chickens out. Because all his friends are there to see and they will ask questions if he waves back. And what is he going to say? Armie Hammer doesn’t like nerds. Everyone knows that. At that moment Armie realises he’s the main culprit regarding his reputation. He hates that he has a reputation in the town, but hates even more to realise that he does nothing to contradict it. So he looks away and doesn’t even acknowledge Timmy. And that makes him feel like shit because it’s the complete opposite to what he really wants to do.

——

Timmy takes a moment once he’s inside the house. His heart is beating fast, his cheeks pink with the embarrassment. He’s such an idiot. For entertaining the idea that maybe Armie was not so bad after all. For being so, so deluded as to think that Armie would ever like him, or consider him something more than a nerd. He feels like crying, so he takes a big breath and exhales slowly. 

“Timmy, my dear, are you ok?”

It’s Will’s mom. She’s watching him with concern. “Oh yeah, Mrs Hammer. I just took the steps too fast”

She watches him closely with a frown and after a few seconds she relaxes. “Mm. Go and have a drink of water, sweetheart. Will is in his room”

Timmy does as he’s told and then heads up to will’s room. He tries his best to forget about Armie and focus on the game and his friend but even Will noticed something is wrong with him. Timmy manages to distract Will by saying he just has a headache. 

He ends up leaving Will’s earlier than usual. He feels like he needs sometime alone. On the way out he’s relieved to see the bench empty, no sign of Armie or his friends.

He hops on the bike and cycles back home, aware that he’s feeling pretty low. He tries to understand why this is affecting him so much. It’s not as if he was friends with Armie. He barely knows the boy and so far, what he has seen in him is not that good. Yes, he did helped him the other day, and Timmy was completely surprised to see a completely new side of Armie; gentle, caring, funny. That’s how Timmy had started falling for him. Ugh. Seriously. Was he falling for Armie? Not a good idea. But was that side just a fluke? Timmy is pretty sure it was. For whatever reason, Armie was nice to him the other day but that’s it, it’s not going to happen anymore.

He’s deep in his thoughts, cycling a bit too fast when he notices a car beside him.

“Timmy!”

Timmy frowns and looks to his left, to the voice coming from the car. It’s Armie. Is he following him in his car? The surprise and distraction makes Timmy lose his concentration and when he looks ahead he has to quickly sway his bike to avoid the door of a parked car that was open, making him lose his balance and fall noisily to the ground.

It all happens really fast, finding himself on the ground, the bike on top of him and with a bloody knee.

“Timmy! Fuck! Are you ok?” 

Timmy looks to see Armie walking/running towards him, having just left the car haphazardly behind him, interrupting traffic.

He’s  not happy to see Armie this time. Why is he there? Was he following him? What does he want from him? Why does he need to keep making him feel like shit? The rage he feels towards the older boy makes him get up and walk towards Armie, only to push him away with all his might when he’s finally close enough to him. Armie’s face is one of a complete shock, never having expected that amount of rage from Timmy.

“What do you fucking want?! Are you following me? Why don’t you just leave me alone!!!” Timmy is screaming at him, angry. Armie has never seen Timmy like this but he understands he’s the reason the boy fell. He looks at the boy’s bloody knee and wants to get closer, inspect the injury. But he stays put. “I- I’m so sorry Timmy- I just- I wanted to talk to you-“

“Oh, you want to talk to me now? When your friends can’t see you, right? Go fuck yourself!!!”

Timmy is so angry, his blood boiling. He’s angry about the stupid fall but he’s even more angry about the fact that Armie ignored him earlier. His screaming and agitation gets the better of him, his chest tightening in response, his breathing becoming laboured, his hand already searching through his pockets for the inhaler, but it doesn’t seem to be there so he grabs his bag from the ground and looks in there, panic raising in him when he realises his inhaler is not there either. He left it behind at Will’s. His anger is quickly replaced by fear, his breathing becoming more of a struggle by the second.

Armie quickly sees the change in Timmy, in his face. He sees how he goes pale, hears the wheezing of his chest. A fear he has never known takes over him when he fully realises what’s happening. Timmy is having an asthma attack and has no inhaler with him.

“Armie...” Timmy’s eyes are looking at him, frightened, pleading. His voice has lost all the anger,all the strength already.

Timmy’s call is all Armie needs to snap out of it. “I’ll bring you to the hospital, c’mon” he says, grabbing Timmy’s backpack from the ground , guiding the boy towards his car, trying to keep his own panic under control.

In the car, Timmy sits straight and closes his eyes, tries to slow down his breathing. His face is deadly pale and his lips are turning blue. Armie presses the accelerator and focuses on the road ahead, not even stopping at red lights. He’s going to get Timmy to the hospital in time, even if this is the last thing he ever does. He hears the whizzing and whistling of Timmy’s chest and can not imagine how frightening the feeling of not being able to properly breath can be. He’s so scared for Timmy, he could cry if he wasn’t driving.

They miraculously get to the hospital in one piece, going straight to A&e, Armie opening the car door as soon as the car stops, getting out of it, screaming for help. “Help! Please, someone, help!!!”

A couple of nurses come out running. Armie already has timmy out of the car, carrying him in his arms like a bride. His body is limp in his arms, his face covered in a film of sweat and so deadly pale. The nurses quickly bring out a bed for him and Armie deposits Timmy carefully on the bed. They whisk him away, even before Armie has a chance to know what’s happening. The only thing he has said to the nurses is Timmy’s name and that he was having an asthma attack.

With Timmy and the nurses gone, he goes back to his car which he had left running and parks it in the hospital car park. He can still hear Timmy’s wheezing chest in his ears. He walks to the hospital entrance and collapses on one of the empty chairs in the waiting room, his face in his hands, finally breaking down in sobs when the adrenaline leaves him.

It’s weird that’s he’s crying. Armie very rarely ever cries, but for some reason, this has shook him to his core. Seeing Timmy like that, pale, struggling for air, limp in his arms... he had thoughts of wishing it was him the one getting the attack and not Timmy. And to make things worse, he’s been the cause of all this. Because of his stupidity. How can he be always so dumb? How does he actually manage?

It’s only because he’s aware he’s in a public place that he wills himself to stop crying and calm down. He takes a few breaths and goes to the shop to get some water. After that, he walks over to the nurse station. It’s a busy time, nurses in and out of the room constantly, him hesitating, not wanting to bother anyone. 

“Excuse me?” His voice comes out all croaked. “My- friend, Timmy, he’s here with an asthma attack. Do you know where I can find some information as to how he’s doing?” One of the nurses is looking at him, eyeing the tattoos, the piercings- Armie thinks she’s going to kick him out- but his voice wobble before he finishes his question and the nurses’s eyes soften.

“What’s his full name?”

“It’s Timothée Chalamet” Armie actually expells the name to make sure she gets it right. He learned his full name recently by asking Will about it. His brother looked at him funnily when he asked. The nurse checks in a computer for a couple of minutes. “Your friend is still with the doctor being treated. That’s all I can tell you right know.”

Armie nods silently, biting his lip hard to stop him from tearing up again. What is wrong with him? The nurse sees it all and offers some consolation. “He had an asthma attack? Don’t worry. The majority of the cases, the patients improve quickly after the treatment. It’s only in very severe cases that they might need surgery”

Armie goes pale and feels like getting sick.

“I’m sure your friend is going to be fine” she smiles at him tenderly and Armie just about manages to mumble a thank you.

He goes back to the waiting room, staring into space. He thinks it’s weird that he’s the only one here. Timmy’s mom should be here but he has no clue how to contact her. He contemplates the idea of calling Will and finding out but that would require answering questions like why the hell is he at hospital with Timmy? and he’s not ready to answer that question. 

Time passes, maybe a couple of hours, when a doctor appears in the waiting room. “Anyone here for Timothée Chalamet?”

Armie’s heart does a somersault as he stands up too quickly. “Me”

The doctor approaches him with a smile. “He’s estable. He needed some medication to stop his lungs from swelling and a nebuliser to get some oxygen into him. But he’s fine now. I’m happy for him to go home but only if he’s accompanied by someone. He shouldn’t be on his own for the next few hours at least”

Armie sighs with relief. Timmy is ok. He’s fine. “Yeah, of course. I’ll bring him home and stay with him”

The doctor smiles again. “Ok. I’ll go tell him he’s discharged and to meet you here”

Armie sits back down, realising his hands are shaking slightly. He’s so relieved. He doesn’t know what he would have done if it had been something more serious.

When he looks up, he sees the doctor walking with Timmy at his side. Timmy still looks pale but his lips are back to their normal color and there is a bit of rosy cheeks on display. His expression somber. Armie gets up and goes towards them, but Timmy avoids his eyes, lips forming a straight line.

The doctor explains the medication Timmy needs to take in the next few days and how important it is he takes it easy and rest.

They both thank the doctor and leave.

In the car, Timmy is silent, reclining his head on the seat and closing his eyes. He does look absolutely exhausted. Armie doesn’t really know what to say, even though there is so much he wants to communicate. They arrive at Timmy’s house, Timmy getting out of the car before Armie has a chance to help him. He rushes out and tries to hold on to Timmy’s backpack, to stop him from carrying any weight, b ut Timmy moves his hand away from his grasp and just looks at him sternly.

“Thank you for waiting for me at the hospital. I’m ok now, you don’t need to be here”

It’s clear that Timmy is still angry at him. Armie puts his hands up in defence. “Look. I know you don’t want me here, but I just need to make sure you get in ok. Just let me stay for an hour or so and then I swear, I’ll leave you alone, you won’t see me again. I swear, I’ll keep out of your way”

Timmy’s expression is impossible to read. The boy shakes his head and sighs in exasperation. “Whatever”. He turns to open the door and they both go in the house.

“Shouldn’t you call your mum?” Asks Armie softly.

“No. I’m ok now and I don’t want to worry her” he says without glancing at Armie. He goes into his room and Armie is left in the middle of the living room, not knowing what to do with himself. He hears droors opening and closing so he guesses Timmy is getting changed. He then hears him in the bathroom, and finally, silence.

Armie remembers the medication then, so grabs the bag they gave him at the hospital and reads the couple of brochures the doctor gave them with suggestions to aid recovery. Armie takes the medication Timmy needs before going to sleep and a glass of water, heading towards the bedroom. The door is ajar and he opens it slowly. Timmy is under the covers but he’s not asleep. Armie clears his throat.

“Timmy. You need to take this before going to sleep” He walks closer to the bed, sitting on the edge, uncomfortable. He’s very aware that Timmy doesn’t want him there.

Timmy sits up, grabs the glass of water and the pills, swallowing them at once. He then lies down again, eyes open, expression still unreadable. Armie just sits there, not sure about what to do. He wants to go because he knows Timmy hates him and doesn’t want him around but is afraid to leave him on his own. It’s already dark outside. He just sits in silence, looking down at his hands. He realises there is no much more he can do now, and maybe Timmy is not sleeping because of him so he stands up slowly, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

“Ok. I guess I’ll go then.” He speaks quietly, glancing over at Timmy. But he can’t just leave without explaining himself. “Look, I’m so sorry, Timmy. I never expected- what happened- it was such a stupid idea- I’m just dumb- and you are right for not wanting to hang out with me. I wouldn’t If I was you” he chuckles sadly to himself.

He then turns around, ready to leave the room, the house, his heart heavy.

“You want to hang out with me?” Timmy’s voice is weak, but Armie hears it perfectly.

The question surprises him. He hadn’t thought about it like that. But yes. He does wants to be around Timmy. For whatever reason he still doesn’t understand, being around Timmy makes him feel good. “Um- I- yes- Yeah, I would like that but I know it’s not going to happen”

“But why? I’m just a nerd. I’m not cool like you and your friends”

Timmy is not looking at him yet. He keeps staring at the wall, with the same impassive face.

Armie snorts. “I’m not cool. My friends are not cool, they are boring. I’m a complete looser, Timmy. You said so yourself. I’ve got nothing to offer to anyone. You are smart. You are funny. You are going places. I’ll be stuck in this town forever. So I wish I was a nerd too, to be honest.”

He’s said a lot more that what he had planned to say, but couldn’t stop the words that have been going around his head these last few days. He wants to clear the air, wants Timmy to know what he really thinks of him. He deserves it after today.

Timmy doesn’t reply, so Armie turns around again, ready to leave.

“Can you stay for a little while longer?”

Armie stops on his way out, this time his heart beating faster. He turns slowly to look at Timmy, who is finally looking at him with big, tired eyes.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“I don’t want to be alone right now.” It’s no more than a whisper but Armie can hear the fright the boy must have in them. He doesn’t blame him. It was pretty terrifying.

Armie walks closer to the the bed and sits on the floor at Timmy’s head level. “Of course. Of course I can stay. I’ll be here beside you, ok? You just need to get some rest” Armie reaches out with his hand to Timmy’s hair and starts to comb it softly with his fingers. He’s not even thinking about it, it comes instinctively, wanting to soothe the boy somehow.

“I’ll be here and you can just go to sleep ok? Nothing is going to happen to you. I’m here, ok?” he keeps repeating the words while combing the soft curls as Timmy finally closes his eyes and sighs. A small smile appears on his lips, the first one Armie has seen all day. “This is nice” Timmy mumbles. Armie knows he’s referring to his finger combing and smiles. “Is it? That’s good. Just relax and go to sleep”. Timmy obeys and Armie remains combing his hair, looking at his now peaceful face, listening to his relaxed breathing. He rests his chin on the mattress, his face inches away from Timmy’s. The fact that he’s finally able to do something to make the boy feel better gives him a disproportionate sense of contentment he had never experienced before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all getting on with the quarantine? I hope you are all feeling ok and safe. Thank you for reading ❤️ Fics are such an escapism in moments like these, whether you are reading them or writing them, it allows you to escape the reality for a while. Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Hello. It’s been like forever (or about 7 months since I last published something) but you know. Life happens. 
> 
> But I’m back! I never stopped thinking about my boys ❤️
> 
> I’m a bit rusty and this chapter is pretty light but I wanted to get it out.
> 
> If you have lost interest I would totally understand but I felt like writing this story again. Can’t promise how often I will publish, but I’ll do my best to do a weekly post.

Armie wakes up hours later. He’s stiff and sore, having fallen asleep in the most uncomfortable position, sitting on the floor at Timmy’s bedside, head resting on the mattress, only inches from Timmy’s. He straightens up his head, groaning in pain whenhe moves his neck, then getting up, his legs also hurting after having them bent in an awkward angle for hours. Armie stands up and yawns, stretching his body as much as he can, rubbing his eyes with his hands for a bit. With his arms stretched, he gets a whiff of sweat coming from his armpits, filling him with embarrassment. He then looks down and finds a pair of sleepy eyes looking up at him.

“Armie? Did you sleep here?” Timmy’s voice is hoarse, Armie deducing it’s because of the asthma attack. He suddenly remembers everything that happened the day before, his chest tightening again at the memory of a limp Timmy in his arms.

He smiles, sitting on the edge of Timmy’s bed. “Yeah, I was gone like a light” he shrugs, making light of the fact that he actually spent the night in the boy’s bedroom. “How are you feeling?”

Timmy looks at him for a few seconds, serious. “Did you sleep on the floor?”

Armie feels his cheeks flush with the question. Is it weird? Is it weird that he actually fell asleep in the most uncomfortable position and he didn’t care because knowing Timmy was safe, knowing that he was comforting the boy was more important than his own comfort?

“Um-yeah. Kinda? My head was on the mattress though.”

Timmy keeps looking at him and Armie can’t read his expression which is making him very nervous, so he stands up. “I gotta go to work. I have to go home, shower and change my clothes. I stink”

“Oh- of course” Timmy’s voice is soft, his eyes dropping in what Armie thinks is disappointment. But why would he be? There is silence which in Armie’s head is not silence at all, since his head is full of thoughts that are making him dizzy. He feels utter confusion at everything that has happened in the last 12 hours or so. 

“You get more rest, ok? You mother will be home soon?” Armie asks, because he can’t just stop being worried about the boy. If he’s not going to be there to make sure he’s ok, he wants to know if his mom will.

“Yeah. She’ll be home soon enough”

“That’s cool. Ok then”

Armie should just turn around and leave but he can’t take his eyes away from Timmy. He looks so huggable, still wrapped in the covers, soft curls splayed on the pillow, sleepy eyes looking up at him, thinking. But Armie doesn’t have a clue what the boy is thinking about.

“What are you doing after work?” Timmy asks, out of nowhere.

Armie scratches the back of his neck, giving himself a few seconds to think. He’s doing nothing. He’s not in any mood to hang out with the gang, less even with Kelly.

“Uh- nothing. No plans” he avoids Timmy’s eyes, not sure why.

“Would you like to come over later- you know- to hang out?”

Armie looks at Timmy’s eyes then. They are big, green, hopeful. He has a quick flashback of the night before, his face close to Timmy’s, fingers in his hair, Timmy’s soft sigh when he touched him. Yes. He would like to come over. There is actually nothing else he wants to be doing. He feels a smile creeping up, and he doesn’t bother to stop it.

“You want to hang out with me? With the “bad boy cliche”?” Armie puts his hand on his own chest, a teasing smile on his lips. 

Timmy smiles in reply, cheeks flushing. “You are not a cliche” he says shy, his eyes averting Armie for a moment. 

Armie feels his smile widening. “Yeah. That’d be cool. I’ll be here around 7. Is that alright?” 

Timmy looks back up at him in surprise. “Really? Yeah, that’s perfect. My mom should be gone by then” 

Timmy offers a disarming smile, all teeth and sparkly eyes, so Armie can’t stop himself from bending down and ruffling his hair. “You get some rest ok? I’ll see you later”

And with that he just leaves because for some reason, leaving Timmy is proving rather difficult. 

——-

Timmy hears the door closing and sighs. He has butterflies in his stomach and still can’t believe how things have dramatically changed in the last few hours. His mind keeps replaying the night before, when Armie sat beside him and played with his hair. It had felt so nice, so soothing. Timmy actually had felt like moving his head, so those fingers would trail over his cheek instead. But he didn’t. It was such a caring thing to do, to stay the night, it disarmed him completely. He fell asleep too fast, having wanted to enjoy Armie’s touch for longer, but he was completely exhausted.

In the morning, he had been shocked to see Armie still there. He felt bad that the boy had to sleep in the floor. And when the older boy had announced he had to go, Timmy had felt such intense sadness. He didn’t want Armie to go anywhere. He felt so good having him around. He was sure he was seeing the real Armie now, and not the persona the older boy had fabricated as a facade.

Turning onto his back, stretching out his limbs, Timmy feels excitement in his lower belly every time he thinks about Armie coming over later; or every time he thinks about Armie full stop. His hand rests on his chest. He breaths slowly, his hand raising and lowering. Unconsciously, his hand moves slowly, down towards his waist. His fingers dip under the elastic waist and find his twitching cock, semi hard by now. Timmy flushes deeply. He realises that just thinking about Armie has made him aroused. What is happening to him? He should stop these feelings right now. It’s crazy. But he can’t deny the facts. He’s deeply attracted to Armie. He has never felt this way about anyone before. It’s exciting and scary in equal parts.

Armie can’t focus on his job. He is happy, even though is just a normal day and apparently, his boss is determined to be a pain in the ass, having made sure to point out that he had been all THREE minutes late to work this morning. And why had he been late? Because he had enjoyed his shower way too long. A shower where he had been thinking about certain asthmatic boy. About how the night before he had raked his fingers through soft curls and how much he had wanted to pull at the hair, just slightly. How he had stared at that open mouth, how he had wanted to get closer, much closer. So close that he could have kissed him. Because he had wanted to kiss him. And the realisation had made him stop the vigorous scrubbing of his body on his tracks. He wanted to kiss Timmy, because he liked the boy. He liked the way it made him feel seen, understood. How he treated him like a normal person and how he wasn’t scared of him, even with his troublemaker reputation. And after the fright the day before, after seeing Timmy like that, struggling for air, Armie was not going to keep playing the game of pretending not to care. He did care. A lot. And wanted the boy to know.   
  


The bell rang, one, two, three times. Timmy smiled and hurried to open the door. “Hold on, hold on!” He was only wearing a white vest and his tracksuit bottoms because he had been cleaning and tidying up the house to help his mum but also because Armie was coming over and he had been buzzing with nerves and had needed to keep himself busy during the afternoon.

He opened the door, the sight of Armie at his doorstep taking his breath away. “Hey” 

Armie was wearing a tight white tshirt, with thesleeves rolled up and cuffed jeans. He looked good enough to eat. But Armie was frowning, concern visible in his face “Hey, you alright? You seem out of breath” 

Timmy smiled, shaking his head and blushing. “Yeah I’m fine. I just kinda rushed to open the door after being cleaning so”

Armie’s eyebrows lifted, amused. “Cleaning? You need to get rest. Not exhaust yourself cleaning”

Timmy was taken aback, left speechless. Armie had spoken to him softly, concern in his voice. No one but his own mother had done that before. And the fact that it was coming from the older boy, with his shaved head, piercings and tattoos was even more crazy. Timmy’s heart did a somersault.

Armie obviously took Timmy’s silence wrong, and was quickly apologising “sorry, sorry, I know I’m no one to be telling you what to do. I didn’t mean-“

Timmy smiled then, teeth flashing. “No,no, I don’t mind. It’s just- I-“ he looked down, flustered, realising then he had still not invited Armie in.

“Come in. Sorry. My brain is not working today”

Armie went in, hesitant. He felt very aware of himself and the fact that it was just him and Timmy in the house. He stood in the middle of the living room, not sure of what to do himself, feeling out of place. He had been at Timmy’s just a few hours ago. He he actually spend the night, but he had the excuse of looking after Timmy. Now... there was no excuse. He wanted to be there because he wanted to be with Timmy. And those feelings were still too raw, to new for Armie to process. Even though he had told himself earlier about facing his attraction for Timmy, once the boy was in front of him, it wasn’t that easy anymore.

While he was thinking all that, Timmy had been talking to him non stop. The boy seemed to have a nervous energy within him, fidgeting a lot. Armie got closer and rested his hand on Timmy’s shoulder. “Hey. Slow down. You are talking too fast. You sure you are ok? If you have changed your mind about me being here it’s ok.”

Armie’s hand calmed Timmy instantly. He flushed at the touch and felt an overpowering need to close his eyes and just...be. But instead, he shook his head firmly, trying to communicate something that made sense when said it out loud. “No, no, I mean I don’t want you to go, and yes I’m ok, I’m just- I- I don’t get many visits and I’m a bit- you know-“

“Nervous?” Armie smiled while his grip on Timmy’s shoulder tightened ever so slightly. Timmy flushed even deeper.

Armie then took charge, for which Timmy was thankful. They cooked the frozen pizzas Armie had brought from the store, and sat down to eat while watching more Freaks and geeks. After the food and some episodes, conversation was flowing between them.

“Why didn’t you explain yourself? It’s not fair you paid for hiding that idiot’s weed. You could still be in the school”

Timmy had listened to Armie’s explanation of what had happened to get expelled after he had asked the older boy about it. Armie had shrugged, “Its done now. Nothing I can do about it. And I’m glad I’m out of there. It wasn’t for me”

They were sitting on the couch, but this time it was far away as possible from each other. Timmy had wanted to lie down on the couch, to put his feet on Armie’s lap like the last time, but it felt forced and very awkward. He yearned to be closer to the boy, but had no idea how to do it and not freak out Armie.

Armie checked his watch. He had been at Timmy’s for 4 hours. It was dark outside and even though he didn’t want to go, this time there was no excuse. There was no way he could stay over without giving away his feelings and he didn’t want to upset Timmy. Did he think timmy would be upset if he knew Armie was attracted to him? He just wasn’t sure. And he just couldn’t find a way to start that conversation. They had both finally relaxed but some tension between them was still palpable and Armie didn’t know what to think of it.

“Um, I better go. It’s getting late. I’m sure you want to get to sleep”

Timmy felt his heart sink. He really didn’t want Armie to leave but he just couldn’t ask him to stay the night, could he? Maybe he could feign an asthma attack and that way Armie would want to stay longer to make sure he was ok? Wow, no. No way he was going to do that. He actually couldn’t believe the idea had even crossed his mind. He was losing his mind.

“Yeah, alright. I guess I should get to bed”

Armie could see Timmy’s face had fallen. He seemed sad and Armie didn’t want him to be sad. “Will you be ok on your own?”

Timmy opened his mouth to say that no, he would not. He needed Armie there, because he wanted to feel his fingers in his hair again. And this time he wasn’t going to fall asleep. This time, he was going to make room so Armie could lie beside him. Yeah, his mattress was single size, but he could sleep in the very edge and leave all the rest to Armie. He really could. 

But all he said was a soft “Yeah” 

Armie stared at him for a few seconds. He opened his mouth and closed it. Opened it again, only to close it again. He seemed to be arguing with himself wether to say something or not. All he ended up saying was “Ok then. Good night, Tim”

He got up slowly, Timmy following him from behind. At the door, Armie turned around and looked at him one more time. “Sleep well” he said with a smile. Timmy had to fight the crazy urge of throwing himself to Armie, to hug him, to ask him to please stay. But that was a crazy thing to do. Armie would surely freak out and push him away. Timmy definitely didn’t want that to happen.

So Armie left and Timmy felt an emptiness in his chest. Once back inside, he switched off the Tv, turned the lights off and headed to bed where he escaped the world, hiding under the blankets, having decided that obviously, Armie had come over out of pity for him, and not because he really wanted to, and it was about time Timmy would snap out of it and realise that someone like Armie would never, ever fancy someone like Timmy. A nerd with asthma. I mean. He did have the whole nerd package, in fairness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss writing with someone, not necessarily to post here, just for fun. So if you are interested in writing elio/Oliver Armie/Timmy stories, let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next instalment. Thanks for reading and forgiving my lack of updates for so long ❤️

Two weeks go by without Timmy seeing Armie again. The slowest two weeks of his life. He was left confused about his feelings, about what had happened, about everything. He had felt like something between them was being born, something precious. But now, after days without hearing or seeing Armie, he’s pretty sure it had all been his mind’s fabrication. What would a boy like Armie want to do with him? They had little in common. Or had they? He wasn’t sure. They had not spoken that much, really. But the way the older boy had taken care of him... they way he had acted, full of tenderness... they way he looked at him sometimes... it pains Timmy every time he remembers. Because he wants to have that again so bad. Someone to be there for him, to care for him.

He even stops going over to Will’s because he doesn’t want to have to see Armie again, maybe with his girlfriend, having fun with his friends and ignoring him again. He couldn’t cope with that right now. So to try and take his mind out of his yearning for the older boy, he starts researching universities. He’s done a lot of research already but today, he looks for universities in France. He spends the summers in the country and his mother always said to him that it would be very good for his future if he did his degree there, plus his father is there to help him with anything he might need. And Timmy right now is thinking that leaving the country is the best thing he could do. To put distance between him and a certain troublemaker. So he does his research and applies for a place in the French renowned university, the Sorbonne.  
  


Armie has been trying to keep up with his life as if nothing had happened. He’s going to work, going home, trying to keep his mind occupied. He had even started running. But it was all futile. Timmy was omnipresent in his mind. He secretly hoped to see the younger boy in his house, visiting Will, but apparently, he had not been to see his brother once. He wondered if it was in order to avoid him.

“How’s Timmy? I haven’t seen him in a while” Mrs Hammer asks Will, while they are all seated for dinner. Armie tries to remain calm but nearly chokes in his potato at the mention of Timmy’s name.

Will shrugs, not looking up “I wouldn’t know. It’s like he’s avoiding me or something. I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but something is up”

Armie looks up, flushing slightly. He wonders what’s wrong with Timmy, he wonders if the boy is ok. Wonders is he a big enough reason for Timmy to stop coming to the house? Does that mean he cares a little?

“Is he coming to the party?” His mum asks.

It’s Will’s birthday and he’s throwing a party on Saturday. Will’s parents will be out of town for a night and they are ok with Will celebrating his birthday in the house. They trust him.

“I’ll talk to him tonight and let him know. I’m afraid he’s going to turn it down too” Will says, unhappy.

His mum smiles softly. “I’m sure he wouldn’t miss your birthday party for anything in the world, sweetheart. You guys are the best friends”

Armie tries his hardest to remain nonchalant, thinking he’s actually being really obvious and acting weird and someone at the table is definitely going to notice. But somehow they don’t.

Back in his room, he overhears Will on the phone to Timmy.

“So will you come to the party?”

......

“Around 8pm I guess”

....

“I don’t know yet but I don’t want it to get too big. My brother will be there too, since he lives in the house” Will sighs “ I hope he doesn’t fuck it all up”

.....

“Too hard? I can see you don’t know my brother at all, Timmy. No, I’m not being too hard on him”

Armie gets up from the bed and closes the door to his room so he doesn’t have to listen anymore. The idea that Timmy is kind of defending him... it really does something to his little heart. He hopes to see the boy at the party and gets a chance to talk to him, even though he doubts Timmy will even want to.

  
  


The day of the party, Timmy is feeling particularly low. Partying is the last thing he feels like doing right now but there is no way he can miss his best friend’s birthday party. So he forces himself to get up from bed and shower, where he lets the hot water relax his muscles and his mind wander. He misses Armie so much, it’s ridiculous, and tries to figure out why. Why is he feeling so much for this boy whom he merely knows? Is it because the little affection Armie has given him? Is he lacking affection that much that he would fall for anyone who gives it to him, even in very small doses? That could make sense. His mother loves him dearly, he knows this, but she’s rarely home, always working, leaving Timmy on his own most of the time. And his father... it’s been years since Timmy had heard from his father. He has Will, but obviously, Will doesn’t give him that type of affection, neither does he want it. 

Timmy gets dressed in a midst of self pity. He decides he’s going to try to have fun, he’s going to get drunk and forget about all this depressing stuff. 

The party is in full swing when Armie arrives from work. He lights a cigarette before going into the house, just to calm himself. His heart is beating fast at the prospect of seeing Timmy again. He still can make sense of his strong feelings for someone he barely knows, but he has no control over this. He wishes he did.

“Armand!” His friend Tyler is approaching the house, followed by other few of his friends and Kelly. What are they doing here? 

“We heard about your little’s bro party and we thought we should come and save you.” Meaning, they are here just for the drink.

Kelly throws herself at Armie without asking for permission. This is not what he wants right now. Or ever. He has no interest in Kelly at all.

But he knows he’s not going to get rid of them now, so they all get inside the house.

Once inside, Armie can’t help but scanning the place in search for Timmy. When he doesn’t see him, he relaxes a little and allows himself to get distracted by his friends. He even goes over to Will to wish him happy birthday. Timmy is not there with him, so Armie wonders if the boy ended up not coming after all.

The place is quite packed, people dancing and chatting to each other. It’s only when he goes into the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge that he sees him. 

Timmy is leaning against the counter, a girl beside him. He has seen the girl before, she has a weird sounding name and she is head over heels for Timmy, it’s so obvious. Armie walks over to the fridge to take a beer with slow deliberated movements. He turns around, just to see Timmy looking at him. He’s drinking from a glass, his cheeks and tip of his nose are red. He looks gorgeous. He’s simply wearing a cardigan two sizes too big for him under a white tee, sleeves covering his hands and boyfriend jeans. 

Time seems to slow down, everything disappears around him but the boy. Armie wants to move, wants to stop staring but he’s unable to. Timmy’s eyes have him locked in the spot and even though he’s taking a swig of his beer, pretending (badly) he’s unaffected, his throat is dry as sandpaper. He can feel his heart beating in his chest. His lips turn upside into a shy smile but just before Timmy can react, the girl beside him breaks the spell when she calls for his attention, making Timmy finally tear his eyes away from Armie to look at her. 

Armie snaps out of his trance then and takes the chance to finally move his legs and head out of the kitchen, his mind trying to process what had just happened. He walks around the house, in between bodies dancing, talking, laughing, but he sees nothing. He’s thinking about that moment, when he locked eyes with Timmy. It felt... like nothing else he had ever felt before. It was as if their souls were communicating, although that sounds ridiculous, but Armie doesn’t know how to explain it otherwise. He craves it again, that connection, even though it lasted seconds. Kelly appears on his side, tugging at his arm, getting all close and personal with him. Armie realises he can’t stand it. He has to end it with her. There is only one person he wants to be touched by, and that’s the boy in the kitchen.

Timmy tries to listen to what Saoirse is saying but he finds he’s unable to concentrate after what had happened with Armie. They way the older boy had looked at him. Timmy had felt like drowning in his eyes, blue like the ocean, making his knees nearly give out under him. This is not good. He was trying hard to forget the older boy, but just one look at him and he becomes undone. 

There is commotion around him, and he’s handed a piece of paper. He’s been tugged by the hand towards the living room, where people are gathered, giggling excitedly. He looks at the tiny piece of paper, the name “Saoirse” written on it. He frowns and looks at the girl, who’s beaming at him. 

“We are playing 7 minutes in heaven. I got your name” she says, shy, her cheeks pink.

Timmy realises all of a sudden what’s happening. That stupid game. He’s going to have to go into a closet with her. Kiss her. Because that’s what this game is all about. His chest starts to feel tight, his stomach swirling. He doesn’t want to. There is another couple in the closet and people are counting down the seconds out loud. When the couple gets out, looking disheveled, everyone cheers.

“Who’s next??!!!” The guy who’s leading the game shouts. Timmy has seen him in school. He’s one of the popular boys, funny, charismatic. What is he doing at this party?

Saoirse moves forward and shows the guy the paper. “Saoirse and... Timothée!!! Is your time to shine babyyyyyy” Timmy swallows with difficulty. “Seven minutes!” The boy calls after them. "Make them count!"

Saoirse rolls her eyes and then steps into the closet. Timmy follows just a little after, a look of hesitance and panic just visible on his face.

When the door clicks close and the darkness becomes absolute, Saoirse hears Timmy gasps.

"Hey, are you alright?" Saoirse asks with genuine concern.

It’s impossible to see and he feels stupid standing there with his eyes open, and yet it felt just as strange to have them closed.

"Yeah," Timmy says, his voice thin and shaky, "I'm fine." He laughs a little, the sound awkward and forced. Saoirse can hear him fidgeting, can hear the rustle and brush of his clothes.

"Are y-"

At that moment there is a crashing sound as Timmy bumps into something that was stacked in the closet with them, and they both bent to catch it at the same time. Their foreheads slam together with a burst of blinding white pain, and Saoirse lets out a hiss that is echoed by an equally painful yelp from Timmy.

"Oh my  god ," Saoirse gasps, pressing both of her hands to his forehead where they'd collided.

"Shit," Timmy breathes, "I'm so sorry!" His voice has a tremor to it now, as though he wants to cry.

"No, it's alright, it's okay," Saoirse tells him. She can hear Timmy’s feet shuffle against the floor as he fidgets, and his breathing is quick and thin. "Timmy, are you ok?" She asks. "You sound like you're kind of freaking out."

Timmy’s breathing sharpens, taking a frantic edge, and Saoirse reaches out to catch his arm, to calm him somehow, but her fingers find his wrist instead.

"Timmy," she says quietly, flexing her grip around his wrist, "are you afraid of the dark?"

"No," Timmy wheezes, and there is a hint of delirious amusement in his voice, like being of scared of the dark is a joke, is nothing. "Just – small spaces."

Saoirse swallows thickly. "You're claustrophobic?" She sounds incredulous which annoys Timmy.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" he snaps, jerking his wrist out of Saoirse’s grasp. Saoirse misses the touch.

"Sorry," he murmurs. He feels clumsy – feels dumb.

Timmy breaths loudly for a long moment before he seems to reach some decision within himself. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this, Saoirse” his voice is raspy, his breathing more agitated. “I’m a mess”. And with that he rushes to open the closet, gasping for air, his front head covered by a film of sweat. He stumbles forward, moving in between bodies. He hears the cheering, people patting him on the back. They all think something good has happened in between them, because they both look short of breath. If only they knew.

Timmy runs into a bathroom, locking the door behind him, taken the inhaler quickly into his mouth and breathing in deeply. As soon as his breathing stabilises, he breaks into sobs. 

Armie had been following the whole thing from afar, beer on his hand. He had gone with Kelly to a more quiet area of the house and had finally told her that he wanted to break up with her. He didn’t use those words but nonethelessshe didn’t take it very well. Armie felt bad for her for all 10 minutes until he spotted her getting cozy with some random guy. Armie just shook his head as he scanned the room for Timmy. There was some type of game been played and once he realised what it was he could not believe it... “7 minutes in heaven”? What was this, the 80s???He was just going to turn around and go for a smoke when he spotted Timmy and the girl. Their names were being called and with apprehension, he saw how they went into the closet while everyone cheered for them.

He felt a strange sensation inside him and quickly realised it was jealousy. Armie hated it and had always being proud of never having felt jealousy. Until now.

He follows the whole episode with bitterness, trying not to visualise what’s happening inside the closet in his mind. But then. The he watches as Timmy leaves the closet hurriedly and Armie can tell. He can tell Tim is not ok, and without even thinking, he follows the boy to the bathroom.

The door is slammed in his face, so Armie puts his ear to the door. He hears Timmy gasping for air and... what seems to be sobbing. He knocks on the door, insistently.

“Tim, open up. It’s Armie” He stops and hears nothing, so he starts knocking again. “Tim, I’m not going to stop until you open this damn do-“

The door is opened by a red-rimmed eyed Timmy. “What” He asks weakly.

“Are you ok?” Armie asks, softly. It’s unbelievable how soft his voice becomes when he’s around this boy. As if he didn’t want to scare him or wanted to wrap him in cotton candy.

Timmy simply shakes his head, lip trembling.

“Do you want me to bring you home?” Armie asks. He doesn’t know why, but his protective instinct Is in full gear and if the boy is not feeling ok, Armie wants to bring him to wherever he feels safe. Timmy agrees, still silent, eyes downcast, back of the hand rubbing his nose. 

Armie escorts him outside the house, hand on his lower back. He’s about to open the passenger door for him but that’s too much isn’t it? So he stops himself.

They get into the car and Armie starts the engine, starts driving through the night, away from the noise of the party. All he hears is the sniffling coming from Timmy. He refrains from saying anything or asking any questions, not sure if Timmy wants to talk at all.

“I’m sure you are thinking I’m pathetic” the boy says after a while, looking over the window. Armie glances at him quickly before fixing his sight on the road. “I mean, I didn’t even kiss her” he adds, chuckling without any humour.

“Did you want to?” Armie asks

“No”

“Not wanting to kiss someone doesn’t make you pathetic” He adds.

“But getting an asthma attack after playing 7 minutes in heaven does” Timmy says, deadpan.

“No it doesn’t”

Timmy snorts, shaking his head, looking away from him. He seems full of silent rage.

“You don’t have to babysit me, you know?”

“I’m not babysitting you”

“This is the third time you are there when something happens to me. I think you are babysitting me. Is my mom paying you or something?” Timmy’s voice is full of anger.

Armie glances rapidly at him. “I’m NOT babysitting you, Timmy”

Timmy huffs and falls silent. “Then _why_ are you here?”

Armie doesn’t answer, nervous about telling the truth. Confessing his feelings. He keeps his eyes on the road ahead, his heart beating fast. Why can he not just say it? What is he afraid of? They reach Timmy’s house, Armie putting the engine on standby.

“Thanks. Go back to the party” Timmy says, sad.

“I don’t want to go back” Armie answers straight away.

“Your girlfriend won’t be happy”

“Kelly?” Armie chuckles ” She’s not my girlfriend. Whatever she thought we had, she knows it’s over now”

Timmy looks at him now, curious. “Why?” He asks, biting his bottom lip.

“Because I like someone else.” 

“Oh” Timmy feels deflated, ready to give up hope. It’s the perfect ending to another shit day in the life of Timothée Chalamet.

“Good for you. Anyway, thanks again” Timmy offers Armie a grim imitation of a smile, lips too tight, light not reaching his eyes. He turns around in the passenger seat, grabbing the door handle when he feels something gripping his arm.

“Hey, hey, hey, hold on for a second, will you?” Armie has taken hold of his arm, and his grip is quite strong. Timmy tries to get away, shaking his arm. He wants to, needs to get away from Armie before the man sees him shed any more tears. He’s made enough of an idiot of himself already.

“Let me go Armie, I want to get home”

Armie lets his arm free, his hand then going to his own hair, pulling at the strands. For some reason he feels like it’s now or never. “Timmy, please hold on, I-, I’m here because I- because I want to be here. With you”

Timmy looks at Armie with a face that says he’s not believing a word the older boy is saying. He huffs “Yeah. Here. In your car. With me. I’m sure this is all you want, Armie. Give me a break” he rolls his eyes as he turns around, car door opening already.

“Because I like you!”

Timmy freezes. He’s half way out of the car, but sits down again, not looking at Armie. “ _What_?” He asks again because he’s sure he heard it wrong.

“I’m here because I like you. I like you. I think you are- you are different from anyone I have ever met, smart and b- you are cute and you see me. You see me for who I am, not for what other people say about me.”

Armie is gasping for air after letting all that out. It really wasn’t his intention to say that much, but apparently his heart couldn’t keep it hidden any longer.

Timmy turns to him slowly, eyes twinkling, cheeks pink. “What?” It’s no more than a whisper.

“I like you, Tim”

Timmy stares at Armie in silence, his mouth parted, his face still showing disbelief.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you since the day we met” Armie adds. There is no point of return now, so he might as well come completely clean.

His words make an effect on Timmy. His eyes go wide and his cheeks burn. Timmy closes hismouth and swallows but doesn’t say anything. His eyes flicker away from Armie.

Armie’s stomach falls. Fuck. He’s completed freaked Timmy out. The guy looks like he’s in the middle of a fight or flight situation. Armie rubs his face with his hand, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. What has he done? “Anyway, I guess I better go back, you probably want to go to sleep-“ Armie babbles, just wanting to get out of there fast. It’s humiliating.

But then, Timmy’s hand is on his leg. Soft, warm. Armie looks at him and sees a soft smile, soft eyes. 

“Would you like to come in for a bit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story could get pretty dark soon because you know... I love hurt/comfort, what can I say


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me long to write these days but you know, this story is there in my head and refuses to leave. I can’t promise a steady update but I’ll do my best. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes.
> 
> Hope you are all feeling ok with all the bullshit happening.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day to my favourite couple in the world. And to all of you.
> 
> Much love

Armie freezes under Timmy’s touch. It feels so good, he nearly lets out a whimper. God, he’s totally fucked.

“Ok” it’s all he can manage as a response. Armie doesn’t know what to make of Timmy’s actions. Is he just taking pity on him? Because he doesn’t feel anything for Armie? He follows Timmy into the house, hesitant.

“I’m starving. My mom told me he left lasagna in the fridge. Are you hungry?”Timmy acts as if Armie hasn’t just declared he has a massive crush on him, as if they are just old friends and there is nothing weird going on, so Armie, a bit deflated, plays along.

“Um- yeah, I am, a bit” It’s a lie. Last thing he wants right now is food.

Timmy takes the lasagna out of the fridge and warms it up in the oven for a bit. He offers Armie a beer, or wine, but he declines. He will have to drive back home, and anyway, he’s not in the mood for drinking either. Timmy makes small talk and it hurts Armie. Timmy must be hoping Armie leaves soon.

He’s talking abut the music they played at the party, telling him he thought it was really bad, and goes into a rant about how today’s music is empty of feeling and the music industry is just another business, not art like it should be. Armie doesn’t know what to say and just listens and watches him. But while Timmy speaks, he’s moving around the kitchen, opening presses, getting glasses, filling a jug of water, and every time he passes by Armie, he brushes against him, without really needing too.

They end up eating the lasagna from the dish, not bothering with plates, standing over the counter. “Wow. It’s delicious” it really is. Armie thought he wasn’t hungry, but one bite of that lasagna and he’s suddenly ravenous. His shoulder keeps bumping with Timmy’s, and they do a fork fight to get the last bite, which has them both giggling.

“Did you really mean what you said earlier?”

It comes out of the blue. They have just finished the food, Timmy explaining its was a vegetarian recipe, much to Armie’s surprise, who is a meat eater and doesn’t usually touch vegetables. The change in subject leaves him reeling. Timmy rests his head on his hand, elbow resting on the counter, his eyes a bit sleepy, staring at him. They are still standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, side by side.

There is no point in denying it now. “That I like you? Yes, of course I meant it. Do you think I was joking?” He asks, genuine.

Timmy blushes, eyes downcast. “I thought maybe you were drunk”

“I drove you home. I wasn’t drunk” Armie says, a bit defensively.

Timmy looks up in surprise. “Sorry, Sorry, i didn’t mean- it’s just- I find hard to believe you would- you know- like me- like that”

Armie stays silent, while Timmy goes back to look at his hands, unable to meet his eyes.

“Well. It happens that I do.” Armie continues. There is silence. Timmy frowns, still not meeting his eyes. He’s somehow waiting for the joke, for the other shoe to drop. He just can’t imagine why someone like Armie would be into him. “

“But I get that I wouldn’t be your type. So it’s ok if you- you know- don’t feel it” Armie adds, because it’s obvious, isn’t it?

At that, Timmy looks up, surprised. It’s what makes him finally speak. “I do. I do like you. Can you not see it?” Armie just stares at him. “You- you actually take my breath away”

Armie can’t help a giddiness take over him. “What? What do you mean?” A smile is now dancing on his lips.

“Every time I see you, I need my inhaler. You literally take my breath away, Armie” Timmy is nearly whispering, this being something like a confession. A little intimate secret he’s now sharing with the older boy. Something that could be used to make fun of him. He waits for Armie to laugh at him, finally.

All Armie does is gape at him for the longest moment. This is the most incredible thing anyone has ever said to him. The most beautiful. It makes his heart soar. He takes a little step towards Timmy, so he’s right in front of him. Slowly raises his hand to cup the boy’s cheek, his eyes locked on his. Straight away, he notices how Timmy’s jaw goes slack, his eyes glazing over. It does something to Armie. His hand moves slowly towards Timmy’s nape, tenderly bringing his face inches from his, so their lips are nearly touching. “I don’t want to take your breath away. I want to give it to you” he speaks sushed words, little puffs of air that Timmy sucks. 

Armie touches Timmy’s lips with his. Delicately, giving Timmy all the time in the world to retract if he wants to. But Timmy doesn’t move. He simply responds immediately opening his mouth, adjusting it to be able kiss Armie deeply. And then they are kissing. It’s slow, careful, silent. Timmy’s hands raise to rest on Armie’s shoulders and he props himself on his tippy toes just reach better, while Armie’s arms hold Timmy in position.

Time stops and Armie can’t believe how soft Timmy’s lips are, how much he likes this, how amazing it feels. His head is spinning, his body letting him know that he wants more, more, more.

Timmy feels it straight away, Armie’s bulge against his thigh. It’s mind boggling to him that he would be the cause of that, but makes him feel sexy, like he has never felt before. They make out in the kitchen, at some stage, Armie leaning over Timmy, arms resting on the counter, bracketing his waist. His tongue licking inside Timmy’s mouth, softly. Timmy just allows Armie to take charge, opening his mouth for him. He can’t think straight, his mind buzzing, his body feeling as if he’s nothing more than a rag doll, being pulled by his owner.

After some time, he takes a break, gasping for air, cheeks flushed. Armie immediately worries he’s gone too far “You ok? Was that too much?”

Timmy takes a few breaths, smiling at him. “No, no, I’m ok. It’s all good, it’s just- wow” His eyes are so green, looking up in adoration.

“Wow?” - Armie’s brows raise, amused. But he knows what Timmy means. He feels the same way. Wow. His heart is racing, his mind full of Timmy’s lips and tongue, his smell and the way the boy melts into him. He smirks. “Wow you too” He takes a moment to focus on Timmy’s face, his thumb caressing over his cheeks, his nose, his lips. They just stare at each other in wonder.

“Do you want- would you maybe- like to sleep here?- with me?” Timmy asks, shy, cheeks burning.

“I don’t think I fit in that bed” Armie smiles, still caressing Timmy’s face. What is going on with him? What are these strong feelings he’s getting out of nowhere? Why does he feel such a strong pull towards this boy?

“I can- we can make it work. I don’t take that much space, really”

Timmy’s eagerness is impossible to reject. As soon as Armie nods, Timmy is pulling him by the hand towards his bedroom. “What about your mom?” Armie remembers suddenly.

“She won’t come into my room. She will knock to make sure I’m here and go straight to bed”

Armie relaxes then, takes his pants off but leaves his Tshirt. “I need to use the bathroom” 

“Yes, of course. You know where it is”

Timmy takes his pants off and also leaves the T-shirt on. He gets under the covers and lays down, waiting for Armie. He actually can’t believe what is happening and a big part of him is waiting on Armie to realise what is happening and run away from him.

Armie appears back in the room, a shy smile on his face. “Ok. How do we do this” he asks, as he gets into the bed.

“I think the only way is- if you- and I- if we spoon?” Timmy looks at Armie holding his breath, once again expecting the burst of laughter from the older boy. But Armie simply says “ok” with a small smile, as he lays down on his side. So Timmy follows and lays down too. Straight away, Armie is putting his arm around him, inviting Timmy to snuggle closer against his chest.

Timmy is completely tense. He has never shared his bed with anyone, he’s not used to such close human contact. Specially if the human in question is as hot as Armie. He is willing his mind and body to relax, to enjoy the warmth that emanates from the boy behind him, but his thoughts are starting to spiral, wondering if Armie might be regretting this idea already. The bed is really small, smaller than he thought, now that they are both in it. And he suggested the spooning. He’s so embarrassed. What on Earth was he thinking about? Spooning?! They don’t know each other! Yes, Armie has said that he likes him, but Timmy is really having a hard time accepting this as a truth. What if it’s all a prank? What if Armie decides this is weird and tells all his friends about the nerd who is gay proposing him not only to share a tiny bed, but to spoon.

Timmy is starting to get really anxious, chest feeling tight. He’s about to move away, get out of his bed when Armie speaks. His voice sounds sleepy already and it’s close to Timmy’s ear. So close, Timmy startles, even though it’s not more that a whisper. “You smell really nice”.

Timmy then feels Armie’s nose brushing the back of his neck and a soft inhale. A humming. Armie’s voice has managed to stop Timmy’s spiralling thoughts on his tracks.

“Do I?” Timmy asks, hesitant.

“Strawberries or something” Armie adds.

And then. AND THEN, he feels how Armie places a small kiss there, on the back of his neck and his whole body trembles. Armie sighs as his arm tightens around Timmy. It’s all he needs to finally allow himself to relax too, melting into Armie’s side. “This is nice” He says more to himself the anything, but Armie hears and replies, voice heavy with sleep. “Yes. It is”

They fall asleep, listening to each other deep even breathing.

___________  
  


Armie wakes up first. Light is filtering through the blinds as he blinks the sleep away. He can’t help but notice the way Timmy’s butt is pressed against his groin, and how he’s hard as a rock. He wants to move away, not because he doesn’t like it, but because he doesn’t want to freak Timmy out. But he’s nowhere to go, if he moves he will fall out from the bed. He checks his watch. Fuck. He needs to be In work in half hour. 

He disentangles himself from Timmy, gets up and looks for his discarded trousers and socks. He prays Timmy stays sleep because suddenly, in the light of day, he’s feeling pretty overwhelmed about having spent the night like this and doesn’t know what to say if the boy wakes up. It is such an intimate thing what they have done; to sleep with someone, to have felt so comfortable, so at peace, so happy while having with this boy he hardly knows in his arms. It’s unnerving. It’s scary. 

He needs some fresh air, some time to think about what the fuck is happening, what the fuck is he doing.

He’s putting on his sneakers, his back to Timmy, when he senses movement. “Hey” Timmys voice is rough with sleep. It sounds shy, soft and so warm. Armie feels a crazy urge to turn around and kiss him. He wants to know what Timmy tastes like first thing in the morning. Isn’t that crazy? What the hell is going on with him?

He finishes with his sneakers before he turns around, offering Timmy a tight and brief smile. “Hey. So- um- I gotta go. Need to be in work in like, 20 minutes.” 

Timmy’s face go through a full set of emotions.From wonderment, to confusion, to realisation to hurt. Armie can see it right there, in his eyes. But Timmy tries to fake it. “Oh- right-ok- of course, Yeah” He’s now sitting up, looking down at his hands, playing with the bedsheets. 

Armie knows he should say something else, maybe even give Timmy a little peck on the cheek before he goes, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He’s really feeling overwhelmed and confused about his unexpected strong feelings. He just wants to leave. He clears his throat. “Ok, well. See you soon, Timmy”. He bends down and ruffles Timmy’s hair. As he’s doing it, he knows this is just the worst thing he could be doing but he can’t think straight right now. He needs space and distance from this boy.

Timmy says nothing, doesn’t even look up as Armie leaves the room and the house as quietly as he can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armie is a wuss isn’t it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for the beautiful comments left on the previous chapter. Seriously, they make me sooo happy. I’m going to try to update every Sunday. 
> 
> By the way, the title of this fic is from a song from Tame Impala, if you wanna give it a listen. 
> 
> It’s been a good few days for our little fandom. Let’s hope it keeps getting better. Much love 💓

Armie rushes to work. It’s early and the streets are still pretty empty. He notices the pink sky, the sun rising and he realises he is happy- and maybe, just maybe, completely head over heels for this boy who he hardly knows. 

He hopes his work colleagues won’t notice he’s wearing the exact same clothes he wore the day before (he went to the party straight from work. Overtime again) because if they do, they won’t leave him alone until they find out exactly what he did and with whom. Luckily they don’t.

Work is a respite, keeping his mind busy. But every time he pictures Timmy or lets himself remember how they slept together, how they cuddled through the night, how much he had wanted to kiss Timmy, to actually lick his way through his strawberry smelling neck, his stomach does summersaults. 

What is he going to do about this? What does he want? Does he want to date Timmy? Does he want to have sex with him? Does he want to be his boyfriend? Yes to all that. But this means to tell people about it. It will be the gossip of the summer. Armie Hammer, gay and in love with a nerd. (He’s not in love, please, but people will assume) His reputation will be destroyed and then what? Does he really think this is going to last? It makes him laugh bitterly to himself. Timmy might want to experiment with him, have fun during the summer, but what comes after that? Armie can’t simply envision a real relationship with Timmy. Not that Timmy would want that either. But he actually kinda wouldn’t mind, and that’s the most outrageous thing of them all. Also, why does he care so much about his reputation? Isn’t he sick of it? Of the way people think he is? This would definitely shock everyone and at least they might stop thinking about how much of a looser he is. But it’s scary. Change is scary. Better the devil you know and all that. 

Armie is full of conflict and his head is killing him by the time he gets home. All he wants to do is smoke some grass and not think about anything for a while. His phone lights up while he’s taking a drag of his joint, soft music coming from his record player. It’s a message from Timmy.

“Hey. hope you had a good day at work”

He stares at the message, understands is an effort from Timmy to start conversation. His thumb hovered over the keyboard, thinking. But he’s not in the right place of mind to text back. He still doesn’t know what to do about any of these feelings and doesn’t want to confuse Timmy either. He puts the phone on airplane mode and hides from the world and his feelings, the joint making him feel calm and sleepy. 

—

Timmy had unsuccessfully tried to go back to sleep once Armie had left. It was way too early for a day where he had nothing to do. Anyway, he didn’t even have the energy to get up and face the day. The way Armie had left, had felt like a kick in the stomach. The older boy had been so cold and detached. Ruffling his hair had felt pretty humiliating. Timmy was trying to understand what could have happened for Armie to change his attitude like that and there was only one explanation: it was probably something as simple as Armie coming back to his senses and realising he didn’t like Timmy after all. There was no point in trying to find any other explanation.That was it. 

Timmy feels his heart heavy. He hates himself for feeling heartbroken after spending only a few hours with Armie but he can’t help it. He‘s pretty miserable all day long and by the evening, having not heard from Armie at all, he’s unable to stop himself from sending a text to the older boy, something, anything, to rekindle the communication. After much hesitation, he settles on the neutral “I hope you had a good day at work” But he gets no reply. Silence. The pathetic image of himself checking the phone every few minutes to see if there is a reply makes him cry. Stupid hope always resisting to leave completely. What had he done for Armie to treat him like this? Why did the older boy could not leave him alone in the first place? He cries while sitting on his bed, hugging the pillow that still smells like Armie.

The following day, at least he manages to get out of bed. Will calls to ask if he wants to hang out and even though he doesn’t feel like seeing anyone, he agrees. He hasn’t seen Will in a while and he knows that his friend misses him.

They meet at a diner and have a refreshment and some fries. Will quickly notices something is up with him. 

“Are you ok? You are awfully quiet” 

Timmy looks up and offersa small smile. “Yeah, Yeah. Just didn’t sleep very well last night” 

Will knows there’s more to it, but decides to let it go.

They go for a walk, chatting about everything and anything. Timmy tries his best to stop his mind wandering towards Armie and pay attention to his friend. 

They are both walking side by side, chatting away when Timmy is violently pushed from behind and falls forward, on to the gravel, scratching his knee and his hand. When he looks up, he sees one of the boys from the day he had been bullied, the day Armie had come to rescue him. 

“Where is your boyfriend now, nerd?” The boy asks with a smirk. 

Something happens to Timmy then, something that had never happened before. Anger and rage take hold of him, making him get up at once, throwing himself against the boy, pushing against his chest, hard, making the boy fall flat on his bum. “LEAVE.ME.ALONE!!!” Timmy screams on his face.The boy, clearly shocked, not having expected Timmy to retaliate, rushed to his feet and disappears. Timmy watches him leave, breathing fast. He can’t believe what he has just done. He notices Will looking at him wide eyed.

“Fuck, Timmy. I’ve never seen you so angry in my life. Good on you”

Timmy’s dusting himself off and just shrugs. The truth is that he had never felt that amount of anger before. Not even when he was bullied. And he knows this time, it has to do mainly with Armie. Armie. Armie. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about him? Why does he care so much about that stupid boy who obviously don’t want to see him again? 

“What did he mean by “your boyfriend”? Who was he talking about?” 

Timmy looks at Will, who is looking back at him with a frown, puzzled. Timmy feels his cheeks blush, his heart speeding. “Uh, I have no idea. He’s crazy” he says, shrugging again, trying to make light of it. Will keeps looking at him, clearly not believing him but doesn’t push him further. What would Will think if Timmy told him the truth? His friend wouldn’t be impressed, that’s for sure.

After the episode, Timmy is actually quite shaken and ends up using his inhaler a few times. His anxiety has more to do with his reaction than with the attack. He has never been aggressive to anyone in his whole life. He doesn’t like to raise his voice. It’s just not him. Something is making him act differently. He acknowledges that he’s hurting. There is a dull ache in his chest which has been there since Armie left his bedroom. How can this be? How can he hurt because of this boy he hardly knows? He feels it in his chest, in his head, in his whole body. He misses Armie so strongly that it makes him gasp for air. 

“I’m going home, Will. I’m sorry, I’m just not in the mood” 

Will isn’t surprised after what had happened. “It’s alright Timmy. Get some rest, you look like you need it”

They said goodbye and Timmy heads home, actually relieved to be on his own.

When he gets home, he decides to go for a long shower with the hopes this will help make him feel better. The shower does actually help him relax, but it also helps the dull ache he feels In his chest unravel, turning it into tears streaming through his face. He’s actually not sure how long he spends under the water, but by the end, the tips of his fingers are wrinkled. 

He gets into comfortable clothes and makes himself a sandwich. All has eaten today so far was the fries while he had with Will. He settles on the couch and turns on some mindless tv program while he eats and allows his head to stop thinking for a few minutes.

It’s then, that he hears a knock on the door.

Confused as to who could be at this hour, he opens the door. His hair is still slightly damp, his cheeks flushed, his eyes red rimmed. He sees Armie standing there and his heart does a somersault. His head is telling him to slam the door on his face, his heart is singing simply because he’s there. At his house. And he looks amazing. His eyes the clearest blue he has ever seen. He notices he’s carrying some bags. 

“Hey. I’m sorry for calling over at this hour. I- ah. I just wanted to make sure you are ok?-

Timmy stands there by the half opened door, trying to figure out why is he asking if he’s ok. 

“Um- I- yes?” He says, not sounding convinced.

Armie looks at him. They lock eyes, making Timmy’s knees buckle under him.

“I- I overheard Will- saying that something happened- to you-“

Timmy gets quickly irritated. He’s here just to check up on him, to babysit him once again. “I’m ok Armie, seriously- please, you don’t need to-“

“I wanted to see you. I want to talk to you. I brought some ramen? Do you like ramen?” Armie interrupts Timmy and shows him the bags he’s carrying.

Timmy sighs “Yeah. Yeah. Come in” He gives up quickly because there is just nothing he can do to reject this man. His whole body is screaming with the need to be close to him. If Armie leaves him again, well. He will have to deal with that when it happens.

Armie comes in and they go to the kitchen. They eat their ramen straight from the container. “It’s delicious” Timmy says as he slurps the noodles, making Armie smile. Seeing Timmy eating and enjoying the food he brought makes him warm inside.

After a while of silence only broken by slurping noises, Armie finally speaks.

“I wanted to apologise for the way I left the other day and for not replying to your message”

Timmy looks down, embarrassed. He doesn’t want to acknowledge to Armie how much those things have hurt him. He just shrugs.”It’s ok” he says in a small voice, eyes still downcast.

“No. It’s not ok, Timmy” Armie sounds commanding, making Timmy look up straight away, nervous about what he’s going to say after that.

“I was just scared” His face unreadable. 

Timmy stares at him, confused. “Scared? Of- me?” 

“Not of you. Of my feelings for you”

Timmy’s heart races again, making him blush. He awaits for Armie to elaborate.

“I feel like- it’s hard to explain, actually. I feel like a pull towards you. It’s so strong.” He shakes his head in disbelief. “I want to be close to you, I want to- protect you. I feel like something is missing when I’m away from you. And it’s scary because I don’t understand. I hardly know you. We have only spent a bunch of hours together but I-“ he stops himself from saying something way too overboard. “It doesn’t make sense” he sighs. “That’s why I kept my distance”

Timmy is back looking at his own hands. Armie is being really honest, so he must be honest too. He makes himself look at him.

“I feel pretty much the same way. You have asked me earlier if I was ok- I’m not ok. I miss you. I miss you so much and I don’t understand why either. And yes, it scares me too. But I’m not going to fight it. So- I would prefer if- if you can’t do this- or don’t want to do this- you just go. Just stop coming over. I can’t have you for a little while and then deal with you leaving me every day“

He realises he’s on the verge of tearing up, bringing his sleeve to his nose. 

Armie moves from the other side of the bar where he was eating and walks to Timmy’s side. “The thing is- I don’t want to leave. I really don’t. I want to let this thing- whatever this is- between us- happen”

His thumb catches the couple of tears at Timmy’s eyes. “Don’t cry. I don’t want to make you upset. I’m sorry”

At that, Timmy just throws himself into Armie’s arms, burying his face in his chest. Armie hugs the boy tight and kisses his cheek, his temple. 

They embrace for a while, enjoying the closeness and the peace that the proximity to each other brings them both. Until Timmy lifts his head, searching for Armie’s mouth. Armie tilting his face down and they fuse in a kiss. It starts soft, tentative but it grows into something urgent rather quickly.

Armie can’t have enough of the boy now that he has come to terms with his attraction for him. He had been thinking why would he deny himself this if it makes him feel so good? Before he realises, he’s moved to kiss Timmy’s neck, making the boy whimper. 

“Let’s go to my room?” Timmy asks, breathless, hoping Armie won’t retreat once again. But Armie agrees straight away. “Yeah, good idea”

As soon as they are in his room, Armie pushes Timmy against the mattress. Timmy takes his shirt off as quick as he can and Armie doesn’t wait a second to start kissing the pale, soft skin that it’s now on view. His tongue touches the hot skin of Timmy’s belly, delighted to hear the boy moan quietly. Armie takes his time. He would have never thought this is something that he would enjoy, but here he is, immensely turned on. Timmy’s pleasure noises make him brave and so he ventures towards the pink rosy nipples. His tongue plays with them, licking and nipping softly and the gasps coming from Timmy are a song to Armie’s ears. 

He realises then that Timmy is pulling at his shirt, trying to take it off, so he helps him and throws his own discarded clothing over the side of the bed. Timmy stares at his torso. Armie’s body is a lot more manly that Timmy’s, with chest hair, broad shoulders and strong biceps. His nipples are darker and bigger than the younger boy’s. 

Armie is straddling Timmy’s lap, Timmy laying down. His hand raises to Armie’s chest, fingersbrushing the blonde hair with a look of wonder.Armie just lets him and watches. His own hand covers that one of Timmy, fingers still brushing the hairs. He bends down slowly and they kiss again. Slow, purposefully. Timmy’s hips are raising, looking for friction. Armie moves his hand between them and brushes over Timmy’s bulge and the boy moans loudly. Armie does it a few more times until he feels Timmy wriggle under him. “Trousers off, trousers off” whispers Timmy, like a mantra, making Armie chuckle. He helps the boy peel off his trousers but as Timmy’s fingers touch the elastic of his own underwear,he stops. He looks at Armie, as he bites his lip. He shrugs. “I- I’m a- I’ve never showed anyone-“ His cheeks are flushed, his hair messed up and Armie thinks he looks like a classical painting. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to show me or do anything.” Armie offers him a reassuring smile.

“I want to, though- show you-“ 

Armie says nothing, just waits patiently. He’s busy staring at Timmy’s beautiful face. How is he so beautiful? How come people on the street don’t stare at him all day?

Timmy peels his underwear off slowly, not able to meet Armie’s eyes. Timmy’s erect cock is finally in full view and Armie’s throat goes completely dry. He’s speechless.

Timmy takes the silence the wrong way, and covers himself with his hands, a vulnerable look on his face. Armie snaps out of it. “It’s beautiful Timmy. You are beautiful” He bends down again, kissing the boy deeply for a good while, until he feels Timmy relax again. His hand moves down between them and finds Timmy’s cock again, hard and wet. Timmy just sighs, as if this is something he had been waiting for a long time. Armie rubs him lovingly, while kissing, licking and nipping at his neck. He notices how Timmy’s hips start thrusting upwards erratically, his moans becoming more like whimpers. “Armie- Armie- I think I’m- gonna come”

Armie kisses his cheek. “Come for me. Make a mess” he reassures, hot whispers on his ear. Timmy pretty much explodes straight away. His come drips from Armie’s palm to in between his thighs. Armie watches everything in awe. Without thinking, he smears the come onto Timmy’s belly and bends down to lick it. He was dying to taste it.

Timmy had collapsed on the bed but opens his eyes as soon as he feels something on his belly. “Armie! What the f-“

Armie looks up with a mischievous grin. “I was curious. I wanted to taste it”  


Timmy just scrunches his nose at him.

Armie lies down beside Timmy, who’s collapsed back onto the bed. “Was it good? Did you enjoy it?” Armie wanted to make sure Timmy was not feeling weird or regretting what had happened.

Timmy turns his head and looks at him with heavy eyelids and lopsided smile. “Yeah. Yeah. It was- really good. Thanks”

“You don’t have to thank me, silly. I enjoyed it too”

The orgasm has left Timmy completely spent. The last two days had been tiring and emotionally draining, he hadn’t been able to sleep well. Now that Armie is here and after the amazing orgasm he’s just had, he’s finding very hard to keep his eyes open. He feels drunk. Already half sleep, he snuggles up to Armie. “Are you spending the night here?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes. Yes. Please, stay”

The pleading does something to Armie’s heart,something fluttering in his chest. “Ok. Hold on”. Armie gets up and grabs a towel from the bathroom to clean up Timmy’s mess and his hand. He then peels off his trousers and gets in the bed, settling down, spooning the skinny boy. His arm helds Timmy tightly, hand resting on his belly and the sleepy boy hums contented.

Timmy brings Armie’s hand to his mouth, and kisses the palm softly. “I wish seven minutes in heaven would have been with you”  
  
Armie chuckles softly. “Can you imagine the shock in people’s faces?”

Timmy sighs “I wouldn’t have had a problem kissing you”

Armie kisses the back of his neck. “I would have ravished you” 

Timmy giggles quietly. “I really like you, Armie”

“I really like you too, baby”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they have a deep soul connection these two. They just don’t know it yet. That’s why they don’t understand the strength of their feelings. They have met and now they can’t live without each other. But life it’s tricky and things might get complicated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut this Sunday. Because you know, it’s good for the health, I believe.
> 
> Also one of my fave bands making an appearance. 
> 
> Loving the comments, seriously, thank you for keeping up with this story ❤️

Armie wakes up slowly after a very deep and restful sleep. He sighs, contented, stretching his toes and arms over his head. They bump against a wall and it’s then that he opens his eyes and remembers where he is. He looks over to his side and finds Timmy lying there, looking at him with big, pensive eyes. Armie’s stomach flutter with something he doesn’t recognise. He smiles warmly at the boy. “Good morning. You been awake long?”

“Since my mother knocked on the door when she got home”

“Oh shit. I forgot about that! I didn’t hear it. How do you know your mother won’t come in and discover me? Would she go mad if she did?”

“Um. I don’t know how she would react. I don’t think she would be mad, though” Timmy licks his lips, his eyes still showing he has something on his mind. “She never comes in, just knocks to let me know she’s home and I mumble to let her know I’m ok” he shrugs.

Armie frowns and turns on his side to properly look at Timmy. “Hey. Are you ok? You seem... worried? Is it about- what we did?- what I did?” Armie is starting to feel a bit anxious thinking the boy might be regretting what they did the night before. Or what HE did to him.

Timmy flushes deeply and avoids Armie’s eyes for a moment. “I’m not worried. I’m- ok with- what we did- but- are you? Ok with it?”

It downs on Armie then that probably Timmy is thinking that he is going to run away again like he did the other morning. He brings his hand to Timmy’s face, his thumb caressing his bottom lip. “Yes. I’m very ok with it” Timmy’s lips are bit swollen in the morning and Armie has to refrain himself from leaning in to bite them. His thumb keeps caressing it. “More than Ok, actually. I loved doing that for you”

Timmy gets nervous all of a sudden, looking bashful and giggly. It makes Armie smile with fondness. “I could- I would like to do it to you- if you’d let me” Timmy offers, now serious, whispering, eyes not meeting Armie’s. The beautiful blushing on his checks extends now to his neck.

Armie’s heart starts racing, the idea now firmly planted on his mind, his cock reacting like never had before. He feels a wet patch forming at the front of his underwear. How is that even possible? He stares at Timmy. “Of course I’d let you” he whispers back.

Timmy licks his lips and moves slowly to position himself in between Armie’s legs. He caresses Armie’s thighs first, but the older boy’s bulge it’s so big, it makes Timmy’s mouth water and he can’t stop looking at it. He bends down, slowly and mouths at it over the fabric. Armie moans quietly. Timmy looks up and sees Armie’s eyes, a shade darker than he has ever seen before. He sees hunger in them. It makes him feel so incredibly sexy and powerful. He’s never felt like this in his whole life. He mouths at it again, licking through the fabric, getting an idea of how big Armie’s sex is. After a little while, when the fabric is soaked, Timmy slowly pulls the underwear down. Armie’s cock springs erect. Timmy looks back at Armie, checking in and sees the hunger and noweven need in his eyes. He bends down and places his lips on the tip of Armie’s cock. He licks it, playfully. He takes the tip into his mouth and bobs his head, taking a bit more each time. Without looking up, he grabs Armie’s hand and places it on the top of his head. He really wants Armie to “make him” take it. He doesn’t know why he wants that, but the thought is highly arousing, he’s so hard just thinking about it. He starts touching himself too.

“Fuck, Timmy- oh fuck, oh god” Armie whispers. His fingers tangle in Timmy’s hair, gently pulling the strands. Timmy moans around his cock and it’s all Armie needs to loose any control he ever had. He looks down at what Timmy is doing, how his mouth is overstretched around his organ. He pushes Timmy’s head down, testing, making him take more. Another moan from Timmy, this one longer, louder. Armie’s other hand is grabbing the bedsheets, trying to focus and not come just yet. But Timmy’s encouragement to push his head a bit more roughly proves to be his undoing. “I-I’m- Timmy!” Armie shouts because it’s suddenly too much, to soon, too everything and Timmy’s mouth moves away just within seconds of him coming all over the place.

Timmy watches with glazed eyes. His cheeks and lips are deep crimson tone. He feels a bit like flying after making Armie come. It’s unbelievable to him that he would be able to make this man get so aroused to the point of orgasm. He’s also feeling something else. Something that has to do with the way Armie pushed him down and made him take his whole cock, hitting his throat. It’s as if Armie was using him. But it’s ok, because Armie is good to him, so Timmy doesn’t mind. It’s not that he doesn’t mind. He wants it. He wants Armie to use him for his pleasure. It’s a weird feeling, one that Timmy has never felt before. He needs time to think about it, to understand it.

Armie is now pulling him towards him, needing to kiss him. They kiss slowly, deeply. Armie moves away and stares into Timmy’s eyes. “Hey. You ok? You seemed a bit- off”

Timmy blushes even deeply, bites his lips. “Me ok”. He is ok. And not. But he has no idea what exactly is going on in his head and even less, how to communicate it. It’s something to do with the discovery of wanting Armie to use him. It’s unsettling. But he can’t deny that it’s a massive turn on for him. He is going to need to process this for a while in his own time. And- maybe- explore it even further- if Armie wants to.

Armie takes his word for it and kisses him again, quick this time. “I gotta go to work”

Timmy complains as he straddles the man to stop him from getting up and rests his head on his shoulder. “Can you not-skip it? Just today?”

Armie’s huffs “I wish. But I cant. I need this job. I need the money”

“Will I see you later?” It’s a shy question from Timmy, still waiting for Armie to reject him any moment.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tonight. I’m doing overtime so I’ll finish late and I’m in early again in the morning. Also, my mom will probably think I’m up to no good if I keep spending nights away”

Timmy’s chest tightens up. He was really counting on Armie coming over again to sleep with him. He feels upset, way too upset, but manages to keep it inside. He really doesn’t want to be this clingy, he’s sure will freak Armie out. He finally moves away and gets up from the bed to let the man get dressed. He focuses on not crying. Why is he such a cry baby?

Armie watches him, knows Timmy is a bit disappointed but there is nothing he can do about it. He gets dressed slowly, not looking forward to leave this bed and Timmy. It’s going to be a long day and night.

Once he’s dressed, he sits down on the bed. Timmy is also dressed, now sitting down on the bed with his nose buried in a book, even though he’s not reading a single word.

“Are you mad at me?” Armie asks, worried.

“Of course not.” Timmy looks up. Shrugs.”I’ll miss you” he says, sounding vulnerable.

“Me too. I’ll be thinking of you” Armie smiles at him. Those words help make Timmy a little less upset and he just hugs the man.

Armie leaves the house with a heavy heart. He doesn’t know why or how he’s feeling this way. It’s as if suddenly he’s not able to spend a second away from that boy. It nearly feels like physical pain having to walk away from him. He did put a brave face in front of him because he knew Timmy was pretty upset but he’s probably feeling as bad as Timmy if not worse. He also can not stop thinking about that amazing blowjob and how Timmy wanted him to push his head, to make him take his whole dick in his mouth. Only just thinking about it is enough to make him hard so he pushes the thought away, to the back of his mind. He’s not sure if there is something wrong about thinking along those lines.

The day at work is long and never ending. There are some annoying customers Armie has to deal with, always with a smile on his face when what he really wants to do is tell them to shove their shopping up their ass. He knows he’s short tempered today. More than usual and this is because he can’t stop thinking about how shit he feels about not being able to see the boy in who knows how many days. He is doing overtime every day of the week and he can’t really spend nights away from home all the time unless he wants to get in trouble with his parents. But that’s why he’s working in this shit hole. He needs money to move out. He really needs his independence.  
  


By the end of the shift, he’s exhausted. It’s past 1am by the time he leaves the store, saying goodbye to his colleagues. Before getting into his car to drive home, he takes a cigarette, enjoying some peace and fresh air in the quiet of the night. He lets his mind wander as he takes one drag after another.

From the corner of his eye, he notices a dark silhouette walking towards him. Armie feels himself tense up. He’s usually not one to be afraid to be on his own at midnight, he definitely can defend himself. But he’s on alert anyway. The silhouette has a dark hoodie and is walking towards him. Only when he’s close enough, the light from the store illuminates it’sface. It’s Timmy.

“Timmy? What are you doing here??” Armie is totally surprised to see the boy at his workplace at this hour of the night. Now that the light is on his face, he can see that he looks tired.

“I cycled here. I just- wanted to be with you” Timmy looks so vulnerable in that moment, looking up at Armie with big eyes. Armie doesn’t know what to say for a moment, he’s lost staring at Timmy’s green eyes. Just the sight of him is enough to get his heart racing.

Timmy starts turning around, shaking his head. “Sorry, sorry, that was a dumb idea. I’ll just go-“

Armie grabs Timmy’s sleeve to stop him from getting away so fast. “Hey, hey. Wait” Armie throws away the end of his cigarette and gets closer to the boy. “Do you know how happy I am that you came here?”

Timmy stares at him with big round eyes and shakes his head. Armie smiles fondly. “Of course you don’t know” They stare at each other for a bit, lost in each other’s eyes.

“What do you need, baby?” Asks Armie, warmly. It’s as if Timmy is communicating something with with eyes, because suddenly, Armie can sense it. Timmy needs something. Something from him. Not only he wants it, he needs it, but he’s afraid to ask.

“I need- you” Timmy replies in a hushed voice, cheeks burning.  


Something clicks in Armie’s mind then. He holds Timmy’s hand. “C’mon. Let’s go to my car, it’s just there.”

Timmy just lets himself been dragged by Armie. He doesn’t say much, he’s feeling overwhelmed with this need in the pit of his stomach. This fire that has been getting bigger and bigger as the day went by.

They get into the back of the car. They have privacy there, since the car is in a corner of a deserted car park, surrounded by some bushes hiding the view from the main road.

Timmy sits still, biting his lips and looking ahead of him, avoiding Armie’s eyes. He seems really nervous.

Armie places a hand on the boy’s thigh, hoping to help him relax. “Hey, do you want me to help you feel better?” Armie asks the question gently. He’s serious, not wanting to make light of the intensity of the moment and of Timmy’s feelings. Some internal instinct has kicked in and he thinks he knows what Timmy needs. Timmy looks at him, silently agreeing. His eyes are pleading.

“Take off your clothes” Armie adopts a commanding tone. He knows Timmy needs him to take charge.

Timmy does as he’s told and slowly peels off his clothes. He takes off his hoody and there is just skin under it. He peels off his sweatpants and underwear in one swift motion. He sits there, naked, avoiding armie’s eyes once again.

“Com’ere” Armie’s voice is now sweet as sugar. Timmy obeys and straddles Armie. “What is it exactly you need from me?Whatever it is you can tell me”

Timmy hesitates for a moment, biting his lip again, but now looking into Armie’s eyes. He slides off Armie’s lap and lets himself kneel in between his legs and without hesitation, mouths at Armie’s cock. He looks up. “I want you to feed me”

Armie’s mind short circuits for a few moments, his jaw going slack. Opens his mouth to say something but words don’t come out. Timmy still looking up at him, waiting. Armie can see in his eyes that the boy is ashamed. His eyes never leaving Timmy’s, he slowly opens his zip and takes out his already hard cock. 

Armie can tell that Timmy is still feeling ashamed but that doesn’t stop him from taking his sex into his mouth and sucking it as if there was no tomorrow. Armie’s eyes go blank with the sensation overload, his gasping turning into moans which become louder by the second. He makes an effort to look back down at Timmy and he delicately cradles the boy’s jaw. “Fuck Timmy, oh my god. I’m not going to last”

Timmy grabs Armie’s hands and places them on his head, indicating what he wants. Armie holds on to the boy’s head and pushes down one, two, three times, harder than he would like to, hearing Timmy’s gagging noises, but he’s out of control. It’s too much and he closes his eyes hard, inhaling deep, trying to contain the orgasm. “Pull away” he commands Timmy again. The boy obeys straight away, looking up. His lips are red and swollen, his whole mouth covered in saliva, his eyes red, which means he has been fighting the gag reflex, making him tear up. It a sight to remember.

Armie takes his cock on his own hand and tugs at it frenetically. “Open up”. Timmy opens his mouth and awaits, eyes begging for it. Armie is going to say something but the orgasm explodes there and then, stopping his ability to talk, to think. He watches ribbons of come hit Timmy’s tongue, his chin. He sees it dripping onto his chest, Timmy’s eyes completely glazed over.

Armie colapses back on the seat, hand still holding his softening cock, gasping for air, his heart going a thousand per hour. It takes several minutes for him to come back from the high and when he does, he realises Timmy is still kneeling at his feet, now with his head resting on his thigh.

“Hey. Hey, come back up” he asks sweetly, caressing his head.Something about the way Timmy is, worries him.

Timmy sits on his lap, nuzzling his neck. Armie holds him tightly.

“That was the hottest shit I have ever experienced in my life” Armie’s voice is full of wonder, rubbing his eyes with one hand and giggling. He feels high. He doesn’t think orgasms like that were even possible.

“Do you think I’m weird?” Timmy mumbles, face still hiding in the crook his neck.

“No. Why would I?” Armie is still smiling in the midst of his orgasm fog.

“Am I like a-pervert?”

That gets Armie’s whole attention, so he straightens up and makes Timmy leave his hiding spot so he can see his face.

“What? How? Why? Why are you asking me this?” He asks frowning.

Timmy looks down at his lap, his cock lying flaccid there. “I need to get dressed” he says all of a sudden, gets down from Armie’s lap and pulls on his tracksuits and hoodie as fast as he can. Armie watches him quietly. Once Timmy is dressed, he sits on his seat, looking out the window.

“Timmy? Why did you say that?” Armie is not going to let it go. He wonders if there is something he did or said that made the boy think those things. 

Timmy takes a minute before he turns to Armie . “I just- don’t know” he shrugs. “What I said to you- what I wanted to do- is it not weird? Or wrong? It kinda sounds wrong to me”

Armie looks at him for a bit while he thinks. He’s trying to guess where all this is coming from and the best way to deal with it.

“Did you enjoy it?” Armie asks, voice soft.

Timmy bites his lip and nods, followed by an inaudible “yeah”

“Then it’s not wrong” He watches Timmy closely. “Experimenting with sex is not wrong. Asking for what you want, or what you need- sexually speaking- is not wrong. Doing those things in a consensual way, definitely doesn’t make you weird or a pervert.”

Timmy raises his eyes to meet him. He seems so young all of a sudden.

“I enjoyed it too. A lot. Does that make me a pervert?” Asks Armie. 

Timmy shakes his head, followed by a more secure No. “It’s just- I never wanted-before- to do something like that. It’s a bit confusing”

Armie smiles at him, reassuring. “Yeah, I get that it can be confusing. But as I said, doesn’t mean it’s wrong. The only thing I would say \- just make sure- when you are experimenting- just do it with someone you trust. Do it with someone you know is going to make sure you are ok and he’s going to respect you. Always”

“I trust you” Timmy says quickly, because he doesn’t want to hear about the possibility of him doing something like that with anyone who is not Armie. He wants to do it all, but only with Armie. He wants Armie to use him, but only Armie and nobody else. Timmy hasn’t told Armie that he also wants to be used, wants to be pushed around, to be treated a bit roughly. It’s too embarrassing. Timmy has arrived at the conclusion that he wants these things because he wants to feel like he belongs to Armie. He wants to feel like he’s Armie’s possession.

“I’m glad you do” Armie senses there is more to it than that, but has no idea what it could beand he’s afraid to ask. Not because he might not want to hear it, but because he doesn’t feel wise enough to give Timmy any advice. All he’s done regarding to sex had been quick fucks, poor blowjobs and some rimming. That’s it. It feels as if Timmy wants to grant him some control and he just doesn’t know what to do with it.

Armie kisses Timmy’s cheek. “I gotta get going” he hates having to be the one who always has to leave.

Timmy smiles at him and nods. “Ok. So. Will we- when do you think I can see you again?” The nervousness of the question is palpable.

Armie groans. “I’m doing overtime the next 7 days, so I’m pretty much stuck in here most of the day and then I’ll have to get home to sleep a few hours” he looks at Timmy who is not very good at hiding his disappointment. Armie reaches out and holds his hand. “If you want, we could do the same we’ve just done tonight? If you come over when I’m done with work we have about an hour to spend together”

Armie feels awful. He’s offering Timmy to meet up in the back of his car. It doesn’t get less romantic than this.

But much to Armie’s surprise, Timmy lights up straight away. “Yeah. Yeah ok, we can do that” Armie smiles, pleased. “Ok then. I’ll bring you home now”

Timmy protests saying he has his bike to get home but Armie tells him there is no way in hell he will allow Timmy to cycle back home in the middle of the night. The possessiveness and authority of his voice does something crazy for Timmy who keeps his mouth shut and nods, a satisfied smile on his face. 

The following night, as soon as they get into the back of the car, they are in each other’s mouths. It’s fast, messy, a sense of urgency emanating from both, of needing each other’s skin, each other’s bodies as if it was air to breathe.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day. Thinking about kissing you, about sucking you” Armie whispers on Timmy’s ear, while the younger boy nibbles at his neck and moans quietly. “You are so fucking sexy.” Another moan.

They are both naked from the waist down. Timmy straddling Armie and the older boy have both their cocks in his hand. Timmy keeps going to his hiding place, in the crook of armie’s neck, where he bites and sucks skin.

“Look at me” Armie commands making Timmy look to him straight away with the glazed look he gets when they are having sex, and specially, when Armie is using his authoritative tone. “I wanna see you when you come” Timmy nods, mouth open. “But you can’t come until I tell you” adds Armie.

Timmy’s cheeks flush deeper if that’s even possible. He speaks, his voice dreamy “I won’t. I will do whatever you want me to do. Anything. I’m yours, Armie. Just- use me”

The words send shocks through Armie’s body, even though his head tells him he will need to think about those words and what they really mean with a cold head.

Armie’s other hand flies to Timmy’s delicate neck and rests it there, feeling his Adam’s apple on the palm of his hand. He notices Timmy’s pupils getting bigger as he applies just the slightest pressure there.

Timmy pants, makes noises Armie has never heard but wants to hear every day of his life. He watches closely how when he applies pressure on his neck, Timmy whimpers , needy, his eyes becoming more and more unfocused, precome flowing from his cock and dripping all over Armie’s hand. It’s a lot, and he can’t take it any longer.

“Come now baby. Give it to me” Armie’s mouth is on Timmy’s, just exhaling the words. They are both hot and sweaty. They stare at each other as they come, Armie getting lost in a whirlwind of emotions as he sees Timmy come undone because of him, because what he’s doing to him. It’s the ultimate power trip. But also,it’s the most intimate thing he has ever done with anyone. It makes him feel so much closer to Timmy.

After the orgasm, they lie there in each other’s arms. Armie comes prepared these days with towels so he can clean himself and Timmy.

Over the next following nights, the same thing repeats with some variation. There are a few nights after the first sex fuelled few, where all they had done was kiss and just talk. The sexual urgency was diminishing and being replaced with the need of learning more about each other. One thing timmy has learned is that if he needed to be used by Armie to feel reassured, Armie needed just shows of affection in his case. Armie wanted sweet kisses and sweet words exchanged. One would have never expected it from Armie but that’s how it was.

One of the nights, Armie decides he wants to try rimming. Timmy lets him and moans loudly, asking for more, so Armie ends up fucking him with his fingers. “I want you to fuck me Armie. Please, fuck me” Armie’s heart races with the confession but he has two fingers deep inside Timmy’s ass, while he licks around them, so he stores the information to process it later. “I don’t have condoms, baby. My fingers will have to do” he says while introducing a third finger, making Timmy scream in pleasure.

“You are my little slut aren’t you? You’ll let me do anything to you, you are so desperate” Armie babbles. He’s so hard he can’t even think straight.

Timmy moans a few more times and comes in spurts as his body spams with the aftershock. His come lands on the towel Armie has placed to cover the car seat. He lies there, spent, Armie lying on top of him, both trying to catch their breath. Armie touched himself and came right after Timmy did.

After a good 10 minutes, Armie comes back to life. “Hey” he breaks the silence.

“Mmm?” Timmy mumbles, eyes still closed.

“I- sorry about- what I called you- I got carried away”

“I don’t mind. I like when you talk dirty. You can call me anything you want. It turns me on”

Armie remains silent. Some of the things Timmy say don’t sit well with him but he wonders if he’s just making a big deal out of it. Maybe it’s just sex kinks, everybody has them, right?And it’s not as if Armie doesn’t like it. It’s a massive turn on when someone tells you you can do anything to them.

Armie is lost in thoughts when Timmy breaks the silence.

“Hey. So- I’m going to see this show on Friday. I was thinking if- maybe- would you like to come?”

Armie is caught by surprise. During the couple of weeks they have been seeing each other every single night, the idea of meeting up somewhere else, with other people watching them, had never crossed Armie’s mind. If the thought had presented itself, he had pushed it aside because it made him really uncomfortable.

“A show? What show?” He asks, trying to act nonchalant, as he moves away from Timmy, grabs a smaller towel to clean himself and starts to get dressed.

“Animal collective. It’s this band I really love and they are playing on Friday. I’m going with some friends and- I thought maybe you wanted to come?”

Armie can hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Is Will going?” He asks, still not making a big deal out of the invitation and what it entails.

“Yeah”

“Nah man. No way I’m going to hang out in the same place as my annoying brother”

“Will is not annoying. He’s my best friend”

Armie looks at him, a bit irritated. “Yeah, well. Then you go with your best friend. Have fun” Armie lights a cigarette and opens the window. He stops caressing Timmy’s hand altogether. There is silence for a little while, as he just takes some drags while he looks out the window.  


Timmy sits up and looks out his own window. Then turns to Armie.  “So, that’s it, then? We are never going to be together out in public, are we? “

Armie really doesn’t want to have this conversation yet. It’s too serious. Too many implications. He sighs dramatically, then speaks in a patronising tone “Please, Timmy. This is the first time you ask me about going somewhere together. It’s not as is I have turned you down millions of times.” 

“You don’t have to hang out with Will, though. A few more friends will be there” adds Timmy, still hopeful, willing Armie to see that they could have a good time.

Armie laughs. “How are you thinking this thing would work out? I go with you and my brother but I don’t hang out with him? I don’t get it. And what are you going to tell Will about me?”

Timmy looks down to his lap “We could tell him the truth”

“Yeah, right” Armie sniggers, taking another drag.

Timmy’s heart breaks a little. He hadn’t realised Armie was so opposed to be seen with him in public. “ You don’t want to be seen with me?” asks, even though it feels like a rhetorical question.

Armie’s feeling like a lion in a cage with all the questions. He sighs again. “Look, you are going with a bunch of nerds, to a show for nerds. It’s not my type of thing, Ok?”He’s short and snappy. Timmy hadn’t seen him like that since the early days. It really hurts him to see that side of him again.

“I am a nerd too, Armie, have you forgotten that? So if I’m not your type of thing, what have you been doing with me in the back of your car for the last 10 nights?” Timmy is hurt and he can’t hide it.

“Using you so you can get hard. That’s all you want from me, isn’t it? You are all over that” There is distaste in his tone. He shakes his head, as if he couldn’t believe it himself. 

Timmy feels as if Armie has slapped him in the face. He goes completely white. It’s one thing to think those thoughts in his mind, another to hear the older boy saying the words.  


That’s just one small part of what Timmy wants from Armie. But in the last few nights they had spend together, talking, kissing, just being affectionate with each other, he had realised there were a lot of other ways he could feel reassured that Armie wanted him, a lot of ways to feel like he belonged to Armie. Being objectified by him was just one of them.

He opens his mouth to reply, but only one thing comes out. “You are an asshole” 

Armie sniggers once again. “Has it really taken you this long to figure that out?”

Timmy just stares at him. He then starts collecting his things, putting on his pants as fast as he can. He checks his pockets, makes sure he has his keys, phone and wallet, and only then turns to Armie, already opening the car door.

“Fuck You”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there will be angst. This is just the beginning. Just get ready for a rollercoaster of emotions.
> 
> What do you think Armie will do next? Will he follow Timmy and apologise?

**Author's Note:**

> Armie is a wuss isn’t he?


End file.
